The haunted world of Zombies
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: The world becomes infested with Zombies! And some girl named Sam comes out of nowhere and claims that SHE was sent by the government to stop them. How do you kill them and how did the plague start? No ZADR but maybe some friendship and possible romance
1. Chapter 1

"Hmm… that's strange," Dib Membrane said, walking out of Gaz's room with a thermometer, "a temperature of 85 degrees? That can't be good, and Gaz is never sick!"

_Normally, when you're sick, you have a fever or just a common cold. Not a temperature as low as 85 degrees_, he thought, reluctantly leaving for skool. He went to class and glared at Zim just as he always did. As class started, a new student stood before the class. She had long shiny black hair, oddly, one blue eye and one green one, a simple black sweater, tights, and boots.

"I'm Sam," she said, "I…moved from California and I'm not perfect. I usually get A's, B's, and an occasional C."

She sat down next to Zim.

"YOU! TELL ME WHY YOU'RE HERE! WHO ARE YOU? WHO'RE YOU WORKING FOR, HUMAN?" Zim screeched.

"I'm Sam and…I guess I work for myself." She said, confused. She paid no attention to the teacher's lesson on doom. Instead, she laid her legs down on Zim's desk and popped an iPod into her ears. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She soon opened her eyes.

"Doom…" Ms. Bitters hissed. "You're all doomed." Then, her eyes seemed to turn a shade of red.

"HOW 'BOUT WE HAVE SOME FUN?" she exclaimed. "ICE CREAM FOR EVERYONE!"

All the kids looked confused but Sam just smiled.

"BUT THAT'LL BE AFTER OUR DAY-LONG RECESS! GOODBYE CHILDREN!"

Everyone rushed outside but Sam just walked casually.

"ZIM!" Dib screamed, "I know you had something to do with that!"

"I'm sorry, Dib-human," he said, "But I don't know why the teacher was acting like that."

"Right." Dib said as Sam came up to them.

"Hey," she said, "I think she just decided to be nicer."

"That's not like her!" Dib screamed.

"Maybe she changed, right, Zim?" she asked Zim.

"How do you know my name, human?" he asked Sam. Sam nervously looked around.

"You…uh…I'm gonna go…do something," she said and left.

"Something…is very suspicious about her," Dib said.

"Not really," Zim said.

"I'm gonna go see what's up with her," Dib said walking over to Sam.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said simply, "And I WAS born with my slight overbite."

"I didn't ask…it actually just crossed my mind before you said that…"

"Um…sorry that's a…uh habit of mine." She said and blushed, "AND MY EYES ARE NATURALLY TWO DIFFERENT COLORS!"

"You…did it again," he said.

"How about you go…study and be a scientist like you've always wanted?" Sam said, trying to avoid Dib's suspicions.

"Um…how do…HOW DO YOU KNOW I WANT TO BE A SCIENTIST?"

"You will forget this! Understand?" she asked as Dib's eyes turned red.

"Yes…I do understand…I will forget." He said. His eyes changed back to normal and he walked away as if nothing happened.

She sighed and walked away.

At lunch, Sam waited in line just as everyone else.

"Yes, I want a vegetarian sandwich." Sam said.

"Sorry, we don't serve-"

"I. WANT. A. VEGETARIAN. SANDWICH."

"Right away," the lunch lady said and left to make one. Sam smiled as they brought it to her and sat down at the popular table.

"HEY!" one girl said, "YOU CAN'T SIT HERE-"

"Yes. Yes I can." Sam said. The girl's eyes turned red and she smiled.

"You can sit here anytime," she said.

"Thank you," Sam said.

"Hey," Dib said walking over, "How did you get them to do that? What's wrong with you?"

"Maybe they just like me," Sam said with a smile. Dib walked over to Zim.

"I'm going to find out," Zim said, "One way or another."

"Hey," he said.

"Didn't your friend just come over here a second ago?" she asked Zim.

"He's not my friend!" Zim exclaimed.

"I know. I just kind of wanted to IRK you." She said with emphasis on the word "irk".

"I just wanted to know…" he thought for awhile about what to say, "how you got so popular…do you have Irken weapons? Are you Irken?"

"No, I'm not Irken and don't own any weapons. Can you just leave me be?"

After skool, Sam was just walking home where Zim stopped her.

"Alright," he said, "I'm going to ask you again. Why are you so different?"

"Why are you so different? You're green," Sam said. Zim grabbed her arm.

"Don't take me to your secret base!" she said, resisting. He still pulled her, brought her into his lab, and sat her into a chair that unleashed straps to hold her down.

Zim commanded the computer to shock her whenever she told a lie.

"Okay, SAM." He said, "What's your deal? How come you always know what someone wants to say before they say it?"

"I don't know what you mean," she said. The computer shocked her. Hard.

"Ow…" she moaned, "I have to um…go home. My parents are probably worried."

The computer shocked her yet another time, making her squeal.

"Now, human…is your DNA somehow…enhanced?"

"No."

The computer shocked her a third time.

"In what way does this affect you?" he asked.

"I…I CAN READ AND CONTROL MINDS NOW PLEASE LET ME GO!" she slipped out.

"So the truth comes out," Zim said with a smile.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed. "I'M ON AN IMPORTANT MISSION!"

"A mission, huh? What KIND of mission?"

"I have to stop an invasion."

"WELL, THAT INTERFERES WITH MY MISSION!"

"No. I'm on a mission to stop a zombie invasion. You see, there's a virus. I don't know where it came from or how to stop it. This virus causes your body to become half dead and your only response is to feast on flesh. I NEED TO STOP IT!"

"You're boring," Zim said as Gir came downstairs.

"Alright," Zim said, "Tell me what Gir, my robot slave is thinking."

She focused on Gir. Looked him in the eyes. A few seconds later, she held her head in pain.

"H-he has no brain activity…" she said.

"Who do you work for?" Zim asked.

"No one."

The computer shocked her.

"WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?" Zim asked.

"T-the government…and I know you're an alien but your secret's safe with me."

"C-COMPUTER! WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOCK HER?" Zim screamed.

"She's not lying." The computer said.

Zim looked at Sam.

"Well, human, I-"

Just then, Dib ran down the elevator.

"ZIM! IT'S GAZ! SHE…SHE'S ACTING STRANGE! SHE'S ALL PALE AND WON'T EAT REAL FOOD BUT SHE TRIED TO EAT ME!" Dib screamed and looked at Sam, "Why is she all tied up?"

Zim let her go.

"This isn't good," she said. "There…is no antidote. The only way to fix this…is to kill whoever is infected."

"So…we have to kill my sister?" Dib asked.

"Yes," Sam said.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked.

"She's zombified. We have to find her before she spreads the virus."

"Okay," Dib said, "But I…I can't kill her."

"I understand," Sam said. She grabbed a heavy baseball bat that she saw lying around, "They're strong and hard to kill."

They went upstairs and went outside. Their worst nightmares had come true. Practically everyone they saw was a zombie or a human just getting killed.

Sam held the bat firmly, began to run, and bashed one on the head. Blood flew everywhere and that zombie was killed.

The other zombies heard this happen and turned around. When they saw Dib, Zim, and Sam, they began to close in on them and they tried to corner them.

"YAAAA!" Sam screamed, running through the crowd and smacking each zombie with the bat.

"We need a hiding spot," Sam said quietly as they ran. Dib looked at Zim and Zim looked back at Sam.

"What about the skool? No one will be there tonight," Dib said.

"Alright," Sam said as they all ran towards the skool and hid in their classroom.

"So," Dib said, "won't your parents be worried?"

"Naw," Sam said, "They…won't care."

"What are they like?" Zim asked.

Sam twiddled her thumbs for a second, "they're…not imaginary…"

"That's nice," Dib said. Sam sighed and lied down by her desk. She just wanted the day to end.

End of chapter 1

** REVIEW! THAT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY! REVIEW OR THE ZOMBIES EAT YOU!**


	2. 1H0P Fun and rand0mn3ss

It was 5am when Sam woke up. She looked to her left and saw many zombies. She took the bat and killed them all. The noise woke up Dib and Zim.

"What's going on?" Dib asked sleepily after Sam had killed all the zombies that had come there.

"N-nothing. Just a few zombies I had to kill," she said. Dib looked around and saw bodies everywhere.

"A few?" Zim asked. Sam rolled her eyes, sat back down, and rolled over with a sigh.

"Well," Dib said, "Why don't we call our parents to pick us up?"

"Well, my parents…are a…uh out of town and Zim doesn't have any parents…on Earth anyway."

"So I have real-"

"You didn't hear it from me," Sam said, cutting Zim off.

"Okay, human," Zim said.

"You know Zim, the only reason you refer to humans as 'human' is because you're insecure about being an Irken on Earth." Sam said simply.

Zim looked down. He knew this was true.

"So…" Dib said, "How do we get out of this mess?"

"I don't know," Sam said as they heard someone bashing the door. The door broke and standing there were at least 200 zombies.

"We need to leave NOW!" Sam said, running out with Dib and Zim, killing many zombies along the way. They soon reached a quiet street with no houses in sight.

"Alright," Sam said with a sigh that let you know she was exhausted.

"Now what?" Dib asked, "Maybe we can sacrifice Zim."

"HEY!" Zim shouted.

"Bleh," Sam said, "Now shut up. We'll find somewhere to stay. Just be patient, you two."

Zim and Dib looked at each other and growled.

"Where do you guys think we should go?" Sam asked.

"What about that old abandoned house down the street?" Zim asked.

"Sure," Sam said, "Good idea."

They quietly walked down to the old abandoned house. They went inside and found only a single bed and a couch.

"It'll have to do," Dib said.

"It's not too bad," Sam said. She looked outside and saw that the sun was just coming up.

"Why don't we just stay in here for today?" Zim asked.

"Kay," Sam said, "are you fine with that Dib?"

"Yup," he said. Sam looked down, held her head, and sighed.

"So…how's working for the government going for you?" Zim asked. Sam just looked up.

"My dad would never let me work for the government," Dib said.

"Um…" Sam said, "It's stressful."

"And your parents just don't care?" Dib asked.

"Right…" Sam said, "They don't care at all."

"Do you have any siblings?" Dib asked.

"Not that I know of," Sam said, looking out the window. She shivered and grabbed a blanket and sat on the couch with it.

"How would you not know?" Zim asked curiously.

"I just don't, okay?" Sam said, as she was a bit frustrated.

"Okay." Zim said, looking away and avoiding eye contact just for the moment.

"I'm tired," Sam said, lying down.

"But we were just sleeping not long ago," Dib said.

"Meh," Sam said and fell asleep.

"Okay then," Zim said, "Why don't we just sacrifice Sam to the zombies?"

"Um, she's the only one that can help us. If anything, we need her to survive. She has instincts like a superhero."

"You're darn right I do," she said in her sleep. "Now pass the root beer."

"We don't have-"

"Stop…the zombies…they're coming…"

Dib looked out the window and to his surprise, there were about 10 zombies just walking around. Zim grabbed the baseball bat and got it ready but the zombies just walked passed the house.

"Whew," Dib said, "See, we wouldn't have seen that coming."

Sam woke with a jump. She looked around, saw that everything was fine, and sighed.

"I've got a strange feeling that someone might-"

_**BANG!**_

Someone bashed open the door. She wasn't a zombie but she looked to be about their age and she had a zombie bite on her arm.

"Please," she said, "help me. I don't want to become one of them."

"I'm sorry," Sam said, "there's no cure."

"Then kill me. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Sam reluctantly picked up the bat but lowered it as if to say she simply couldn't do it.

"I…don't think I can…you're alive still and I can't kill a living person." Sam said, "I'm really sorry."

Zim took the bat and swung it to the girl's head.

"WORLD DOMINATION!" Zim shouted randomly.

"Couldn't you have done that outside?" Sam asked, "Now there's blood on the floor."

"Ew," Dib said, cringing, "get rid of it before I vomit."

Sam dragged the deceased girl outside and closed the door.

"I'm hungry," Zim said, "I think I feel like waffles." (A/N: XD that made him hungry?)

"Fine," Sam said, "We'll go to IHOP and make waffles. No one's probably there anyway."

She took the baseball bat just in case and they walked to IHOP. They opened the door and locked it with a key that was lying on a counter. It was completely empty and the lights were off.

They walked to the kitchen and made a waffle mix. First, Zim tried to fling some at Dib but hit Sam on accident.

"OH, YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT NOW!" she screamed, taking out the whipped cream and squirting it at Zim. Dib got the ketchup and squirted it over Sam and Zim.

"I'm going to make you wish you hadn't done that," Sam said with a devious smile. She grabbed some maple syrup, some oatmeal, and bacon. She squirted the syrup and threw the oatmeal and bacon at Dib. The waffles were ready and they took them out.

"These are good," Sam said, "I haven't had waffles in like forever!"

"These are pretty good," Zim said.

Sam got up, stretched, yawned, and sat back down.

"I'm so full," she said, putting her head down on the table.

"But it's sooo good," Dib said contentedly.

"I know," Sam moaned. "Why don't we bring some back?"

"Okay," Dib said merrily. Sam smiled.

"We'd better leave or the zombies'll find us." Zim said.

"Okay," Sam said, "but…I really need a shower. I'm covered in ketchup and stuff."

"That was fun," Zim said.

Sam grabbed some waffles and her baseball bat.

"Let's go," she said.

They walked out of IHOP and went back to the house. Sam walked around and explored the rooms.

"Here's a shower," she said.

"You can go first," Dib said. Sam shrugged and went in. Dib and Zim sat down for awhile until they heard Sam scream.

Dib knocked on the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked apprehensively.

Sam came out in her clothes- but she was covered in blood.

"Can one of you check the plumbing system? I think the zombies interfered."

"Ya think?" Zim said, "I'll go check."

He left outside with the baseball bat and he saw zombies just attacking the pipes and killing people walking by. Zim grabbed the bat but when he tried to swing, the zombies grabbed him. He screamed and Dib came out and he hid. The zombies were about to bite Zim but they sniffed him, realized he wasn't human, and let him go. He ran into the house with Dib.

"Where's the bat?" Sam asked. They all looked out the window and saw that the zombies had broken it in half.

"GREAT!" Sam said sarcastically, "That was our only weapon!"

"Now how do we kill 'em?" Dib asked. Zim shrugged.

"Okay. We lost our bat and the plumbing's messed up. I'm covered in blood, what do I do?"

"Wash it off at the beach," Dib said jokingly, "The sharks won't mind."

"Har-dee-har-har." She said, rolling her abnormally colored eyes, "this is serious. We can't let the virus spread. It'll kill the whole United States and maybe even the world!"

"Wait," Zim said, "I'M SUPPOSED TO DESTROY THE WORLD! NOT SAVE IT!"

"Yes, Zim, but isn't it also true that YOU want to be the one to destroy it? If the zombies take over, you'll have no work to do. The Tallests trusted YOU, didn't they?"

"Yeah, but you don't understand-"

"I do understand, Zim. I understand just as much as you do because I know how your brain thinks and I might even know you a little better then you do."

"Why don't you just wash it off at your house?" Dib asked. Sam sighed and sat down.

"I…can't."

"Why not?" Dib asked, "Didn't you move around here?"

"No," Sam said looking at the ground, "the government dropped me off here expecting me to find a place to stay while I help them get rid of the virus."

"But…where does your family live?" Zim asked.

"I don't…I don't have a family. When I was a baby and my DNA was enhanced, my parents gave me to the government for money. My only choice is to work for the government."

"I see," Zim said.

"What jerks!" Dib said. Sam looked over at Dib.

"My whole life, I've just been doing stupid missions. Sneaking into buildings, hacking computers, I've been shot at by at least ten different people and two of them hit me. The government said they can't do anything about the fact that I hate working for them because they legally own me."

"Sad…" Zim said, "NOW WHO WANTS LEFTOVER WAFFLES?"'

"Wait," Dib said, "So you know what's in Area 51?"

"Yeah." She said.

"What is it? Are there aliens there?"

"No," she said, "that's just a rumor. Area 51 is just a place where the government officials hang out, drink coffee, eat free junk food, and all that stuff."

"Cool." Dib said.

"Just don't tell anyone," Sam said. Dib nodded in agreement.

"Well," he said, "are you hungry? 'Cause Zim and I are gonna go eat some waffles."

"Naw," Sam said, "I don't have much of an appetite right now."

"Suit yourself," Zim said with a shrug.

"I'm gonna go…find somewhere to wash off," Sam said, "This feels horrible."

"W-WAIT!" Zim said, "YOU CAN'T LEAVE US! WHAT IF THEY COME?"

"You should be able to protect yourselves."

"But you have an advantage! YOU CAN READ MINDS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Dib screamed, shoving a waffle in his mouth.

"Zombies don't have brain function, silly," Sam said, "You'll be fine! But if you're THAT paranoid, you guys can come with me."

"Um…okay," Dib said as they walked out the door.

**REVIEW OR I WILL SAY SOMETHING WEIRD! AND I WILL ASK YOU RANDOM QUESTIONS LIKE: What's up with those bras with the bow in the middle? DX THEY ARE SO IRRITATING!**


	3. lots of stuff!

They all walked around, keeping caution in case of any zombies. Finally they stopped.

"Hey," Sam said, "Is that a lake over there?"

"Y-"

"IT IS? COOL!" she said, running to it and jumping in.

"But Sam-"

"HEY! DIB! GET IN THE WATER! IT'S PERFECT!"

Dib stepped back a little.

"I uh…"

Zim pushed him in.

"HA!" he screamed. Dib was enraged and Sam started laughing.

"That was great, Zim!" she laughed. Zim looked as if he had accomplished something.

Dib started to splash Sam.

"Shut up!" he said, but couldn't help laughing as well. Sam splashed back. This lasted a good thirty minutes.

"Okay, let's get out. I think the zombies are coming."

"I don't see any," Zim said.

"Trust me," Sam said, "They'll be here."

She got out of the lake and Dib followed.

When they were walking, they were stopped by a group of about five men and one lady. They weren't zombies. Just people in suits.

"Can we…help you?" Sam asked.

"You tell me," one guy said.

"A-are you sure this is the right girl?" one guy from the back asked the guy in the front. He nodded.

"Your name is Sam, isn't it?" one guy asked.

She stood there for awhile, trying to read their minds. What did they want with her?

"No," she said after awhile, "My name is Nina. And you guys are…?"

"I'm Bob!" one guy said from the back. The guy in front put his finger up in a peremptory gesture to Bob.

"Really?" the man in front asked, holding out a picture in front of him.

"This has to be the right girl," he said.

"Sam," Dib whispered, "Who are these people?"

Sam shrugged.

"I can't…figure that out," she whispered back, holding her head. She concentrated on the leader. The one who kept talking.

_This must be her, _he thought, _She's worth so much, I can just imagine the amount of money we could make off of her…_

"N-no" Sam said, "This isn't…right…"

She grabbed Dib and Zim's arms and ran.

"S-slow down!" Dib said, "I can't run that fast!"

They ran into their small house and Sam closed and locked the door.

"Who were they?" Zim asked.

"Idiots," Sam said, "They…just wanted to make a quick buck off of me…that's all."

"I see," Dib said.

"Well," Sam said, "At least we're clean. Now, to find the solution to our zombie problem…"

"HOW DO WE FIND AN ANTIDOTE?" Dib yelled.

"We make one," Sam said, "First, we'll need to get a zombie blood sample."

"A-ARE YOU CRAZY?" Dib asked, "They'll kill us!"

Sam looked at Zim.

"They kill HUMANS and creatures from Earth," she said with a smirk. Zim backed away.

"N-no," he said, "If I try to get blood from them, they'll fight back."

"True," Sam said, "I guess it would be a little dangerous."

"So…" Dib asked, "If those people wanted you for money, how much are you worth?"

"A-about twelve million." She said quietly.

"PSSHHHHHH! NO WONDER YOUR PARENTS GAVE YOU UP!" Zim screamed. Sam looked down.

"It's just that I've always wanted to be a NORMAL girl…with a NORMAL family. I don't want to be able to read minds or control people."

"I see," Dib said.

"But you can be famous and have more money than you're worth!" Zim said. Sam sighed.

"It's not like that, Zim." She said, lying on the couch, "I think…I need to get some rest. We have an antidote to start on tomorrow."

"But-"

"If they come, wake me up." She said, closing her eyes.

"Okey dokey then," Dib said, "I hope she'll be okay."

"Meh," Zim said in an inconsiderate way.

"You know, you really don't seem to care although, she's the reason we haven't been eaten alive."

"Zim can survive on his own." Zim said. Dib glared at him.

"Really?" Dib asked, "They'll go against you- even if you're not human. If they don't find humans, they might just eat ANYTHING!"

"Bar-B-Q sauce…" Sam mumbled, "I want…diet…Bar-B-Q sauce for my deep fried pancakes."

Zim laughed.

"The human simply isn't fit for such a serious job."

"W-what would you do?" Dib asked, "It's not like you can fight as well as her or read minds."

Zim shrugged.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" they heard someone scream from outside. Then there were multiple bangs on the door. Dib opened it and to his surprise, it was Gir.

"AUAAUAUAUAAAAAGH!" Gir screamed, jumping into Zim's arms.

Sam sat up and put her hair in a ponytail.

"What are you doing here?" Zim asked Gir.

"T-TH-THE ZOMBIES! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! THEY DESTROYED THE BASE! THEY'RE UNSTOPPABLE!"

"That's where you're wrong, Gir," Sam said, getting up.

"Where are you going, human?" Zim asked.

"I need to find a way to kill them or at least get a blood sample. And don't come along unless you're tired of living."

"Um…they'll kill you," Dib said, "You can't go alone."

"Trust me, I'll be fine." Sam said, grabbing a knife and a test tube which she had brought along.

"But if you die…-"

"Dib, I'm gonna be fine."

"Okay." He said nervously.

"And by the way, Zim, I can tell you're just as worried," she said.

"AM NOT!" Zim said.

"Your thoughts beg to differ," she said, walking out the door.

Dib began to slip on his boots.

"What are you doing, Dib-human?" Zim asked.

"I'm going along. She'll die out there without help."

"In that case, I shall assist you- only because I don't want to be alone with Gir."

Dib laughed.

"Just face it Zim, you like a human."

"DEEEEESGUSSTTTING!" Zim screamed, "I would never dream of it!"

Zim, Dib, and Gir walked out the door and headed towards Zim's base. Right in front was Sam, fighting Zombies and killing them with her knife and by kicking them to the face. She stabbed the last one and collected the blood in her test tube, and right after that, she passed out.

"Sam!" Dib said, as they ran toward her.

"I'll take it from here," said the man that they had seen before, as he was followed by the same group of people.

"No!" Zim screamed, "Go away!"

The man pointed a gun at Zim and Dib.

"I suggest you kids get out of here."

"NO!" Dib said, "We're not going anywhere!"

Gir pointed a larger gun from his head as his eyes turned red. The man fired his gun at Gir.

"Hey!" Zim screamed as Gir held his head in pain, "You have no right to do this!"

"We do. Because in a matter of days, we'll be freakin' rich."

The man picked Sam up and took a tranquilizer dart out of her leg.

"Y-you planned this! She's trying to find an antidote for the zombie virus and you…YOU just screwed everything up!"

"We'll be able to make one with the money we make off of her. She'll work for us. She'll be our personal slave and the money will just come to us."

"You people are disgusting!" Dib said.

"Thank you." The man said. Dib growled at him and picked up the knife that Sam had used to kill the zombies. The man had someone from his posse hold Sam while he pulled out his gun again.

"Put her in the car," he said to the person holding Sam. They walked towards a black car and set her in there carelessly.

"Now, I'll tell you kids one more time to leave," he said.

"NOT LIKELY, PUNK!" Dib said, stabbing the man with the knife.

"YOU FOOL! THAT'S CONTAMINATED WITH ZOMBIE BLOOD! NOW I'VE GOT THE VIRUS!"

The man fell to the floor in pain and his posse stayed by his side while Zim and Dib grabbed Sam out of the car and ran.

"RUN FASTER!" Zim screamed.

"BUT SHE'S HEAVY!" Dib said. Soon, they arrived at the house and set Sam on the couch.

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled, talking in her sleep, "I didn't want the zombies to kill you guys…now it's too late…"

Zim and Dib both exchanged strange looks.

"Sam," Dib said, "We're fine."

"Th-that's what everyone says before they turn into one of them…"

"We haven't been bitten, Sam. Wake up." Dib said, shaking her awake.

"Huh?" she asked, as she opened her green eye, which was followed by the blue one.

"You were…sleep talking," Zim said, taking the bullet out of Gir's head, making him scream in pain.

"Aww," Sam said, looking at Gir, "Poor little guy…"

"Are you okay?" Dib asked Sam.

"I don't know…I'm in a lot of pain right now," she said, lifting her left pant leg and looking at a big gash in her leg and cringing. She had other injuries but that one was the worst.

"Did we get the test tube?" she asked.

"Right here," Zim said, holding out a test tube full of zombie blood.

"You weren't bitten were you?" Dib asked.

"No…I don't think so," she said.

"Zim, go to the store and get rubbing alcohol and bandages." Dib said, "Break the door if you have to."

"Dib, I'll be fine." Sam insisted. He ignored her.

"Kay," Zim said, walking out and leaving Gir with them.

"Dib…won't that hurt?"

"It'll stop your wounds from getting infected. Do you want them to heal or not?"

"I do but…I don't want it to hurt more than it already does," she muttered.

"You'll be fine," Dib said, "Don't worry."

"But it hurts." She said. She was losing A LOT of blood.

Zim came back with rubbing alcohol, some bandages, and Spongebob band-aids.

"Why did you get Spongebob band-aids?" Dib asked.

"They were all out of Batman band-aids," Zim said. Dib sighed and took the alcohol.

"No Dib! Don't! It's gonna hurt!" Sam squealed.

"It won't." he said, and then wondered why he didn't have Zim get hydrogen peroxide instead.

"IT WILL!" Sam exclaimed.

"Do you need a towel to bite on?" Dib asked.

"SO YOU ADMIT IT- IT WILL HURT!"

"Maybe a little." He said, "But I still need a towel. Zim, get one."

Zim walked to the bathroom and got a towel.

"Here," he said to Dib, giving him the towel. Dib put some rubbing alcohol on it.

"NO!" Sam screamed, but was too weak to move away, "IT'S GONNA HURT!"

He dabbed the gash with the towel.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" Sam squealed, as it hurt so bad, tears came to her eyes.

Dib wrapped her leg in a bandage.

"See?" he asked, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

She looked at him and sobbed.

"Aww, I'm sorry," he said, hugging her, "I'm tired now."

"You know I don't understand why but there's a bed in here and two in the room next to the bathroom." Sam said.

"Okay," Dib said, walking over to the back room, "G'night then."

Zim had finally gotten Gir to sleep and put him in the bed that was in the living room.

"Well, Sam," he said, "I think…I'll be going to bed."

"Don't leave me," she said, "I can't sleep and I don't want to be alone. Could you PLEASE stay here?"

"Fine," Zim said, sitting down, "What do you want to do then?"

"I dunno." Sam said, "I just want you to keep me company."

"Okay." He said. It got quiet for awhile.

"Are you tired yet?" he asked Sam.

"No. I'm in too much pain to sleep."

"So you want a painkiller?"

"No…" Sam said, "As long as you're here, I'll be fine."

"Oh. Okay then," he said, smiling a little. Everything went silent again and all you could hear was the rain that was starting outside.

Zim sighed after awhile.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I really need to get back to my mission," he said, "We need to get rid of the zombies."

"I know," Sam said, "We need a plan, some new tactics, and weapons but…I won't be fighting for awhile."

"Well, there is a sports store around here. I'm sure they sell guns and stuff."

"That's a great idea, Zim." Sam said with a smile. Zim blushed a little.

"Thanks," he said.

Sam looked around. She wasn't bored at all with Zim around.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No," Sam said, "I'm good."

"So…do you like being around Dib and me?"

"Yeah. It's better than being with a bunch of workpeople that just put you right to work. You guys are fun to be around and don't legally own me."

"I think that if your parents knew what a good person you are and how fun you are to be around, they wouldn't have given you up for money."

"Really?" she asked hopefully, "You really think so?"

"Of course." Zim said, "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"I'm sure. But if you don't want to be here with me, that's fine."

"No, I want to be here with you, human," Zim said. Sam blushed and smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," Zim said, "So…how do you feel?"

"A little better," she said.

"Good," Zim said, lying down on the floor, "Why don't we find some new places to eat at tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," Sam said. She looked at an old clock in the corner of the room that said it was now 3:30Am.

"Zim…if you're tired, you don't have to stay up with me." She said.

"No," Zim said, "I insist."

"Well, what should we do tomorrow?" she asked.

"Work on the antidote." Zim said.

Sam sighed.

"What troubles you, human?" Zim asked.

"It's just that…right after I find the cure, discover the cause of the virus, and get everything back to normal, I'm going to go right back to the government and start another mission. But…I've never had this much fun on a mission. I want to stay in this city with you guys. I want real people to be with."

"Well…" Zim thought for awhile, "I'll find your real family for you. I'll MAKE them want you back. Then, the government wouldn't own you anymore."

"You…you'd really do that for me?" Sam asked.

"Yup." Zim said, "If it would make you happy."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Sam said joyfully.

"And then, I will get back to my mission- a-are you crying Sam-human?"

Sam nodded a little.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's just that I don't think that anyone else would do that for me," she sobbed.

"Oh," Zim said, "It's no big deal really."

"It is." Sam said.

They were both quiet until morning came. Dib came into the living room with a yawn.

"How'd you guys sleep?" he asked, looking at Zim and Sam.

"I stayed up with Sam all night," Zim said.

"Oh," Dib said, "Sam, are you feeling any better?"

"It huuuuuuuurts…"

"How did you even get hurt in the first place if they didn't bite you?"

"They…stabbed me with my own knife and in general were just really rough."

"Ah, okay," Dib said, "What are our plans for today?"

"We're going to eat and then work on the antidote," Sam said as Gir woke up. There was still a dent in his head.

"Did someone say 'eat'?" he asked.

"Yeah, Gir," Sam said, "We're gonna go eat somewhere."

She tried to stand up and landed on her butt.

"Ugh," she said, holding onto Dib for support to stand.

"Are you sure you can go out again?" Dib asked.

"N-no but you guys aren't going alone." She said.

"But I'm hungry," Gir said.

"You'll eat, just hold on," Sam said, "Then who's going?"

"Well for starters, can you even walk?" Dib asked.

Sam let go of Dib and carefully took a step.

"Hyeah. Sort of." She said, "But I'll go and bring a ton of stuff back."

"Then we'll all go," Dib said. They put on their shoes and walked out the door.


	4. I love you THIS much

"Carry me," Sam whined after about two minutes of walking- or in her case, limping.

Dib picked her up.

"How much do you weigh?" he asked, struggling to carry her.

"Like 120 pounds or so. I gained weight last summer."

When they arrived, Gir ran inside and sat at a table. She sat down and Gir got up and brought her a cold fountain drink just how she liked it.

A little bit of everything, excluding the diet drinks.

"Thanks," she said, soothingly rubbing the gunshot hole in his head.

"You're welcome," he said as he sat down, smiling as they could smell the aroma of fresh pizza coming from the kitchen.

"What's your favorite pizza topping?" Sam asked Gir. He smiled.

"Pepperoni," He said eagerly, "What about you, Sam?"

"Just cheese," she said, "I'm vegetarian." (A/N: Hooray for the vegetarians!)

"Oh," he said, looking around and observing his surroundings. Sam did the same and let her mind wonder off into a very distant world where she only thought of the life she COULD have had if only her parents had not given her away because of their greed.

This place in her head was an idyllic place, a Xanadu (If I spelled it right…) if you please. She imagined a fair sized house. One that was pleasant to look at but not too large because the parents in this world were not filthy rich and would never dream of giving away their child for money, no matter how genetically enhanced she was.

Sam shook her head and reminded herself it wasn't going to happen…at least not yet but Zim told her he'd do her a favor. She just prayed he would stick with it. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, it was just that sometimes Zim doesn't always mean what he says, and she had obtained this knowledge by reading his mind, which she normally did only when she felt she really needed to.

"It's ready," Dib sang, bringing hot pizza to the table. Sam took a slice and ate it slowly. She turned to Zim, sensing he was staring at her but once she looked his way, he faced the opposite direction. She knew he liked her. He denied it and didn't want it to be true.

"It's yummy," Gir said with a cheerful smile. Sam took the last bite of her pizza and swallowed. She looked around and noticed everyone else was done.

"Well, how many boxes are we taking home?" she asked.

"Like twelve," Dib said.

"Twelve?" she asked. "We'll have leftovers for weeks!"

"Yes we will," Gir said with a smile.

"You have to carry me home," I told Dib.

"Ugh," he said, "Zim, you carry Sam and Gir and I will carry the pizza.

Zim agreed and picked Sam up as they walked out the door.

When they got back to the small house, Sam sat in a spinny chair and picked up a test tube with the zombie blood and some others with some unknown liquid.

She mixed them together in one big test tube and put the liquid into a syringe.

"Are you sure you're doing it right?" Dib asked.

"I've been trained," Sam said, holding the needle in front of her and poking the end a bit with her finger.

"Yeah but haven't you said that you get A's, B's, and an occasional C?" Dib asked.

"Oh that. I'm a straight A student. I just said that so I could fit in."

"Oh," Dib said, his voice hardly audible.

"I have it!" she announced, standing but holding the table for support. She could hardly believe it, "But…it might not work. Actually, it could make the zombies more aggressive. But let's test that later!" she said.

"Cool," Zim said as he began to type on a laptop. God knows how he obtained that computer.

"What are you doing on there?" Sam asked carefully walking over.

"I'm tracing down your family." He said. She hugged him and he blushed.

"You're so nice," she said as the rain outside began to start. Seconds later, it was pouring rain and the sun hid behind the clouds.

"Hey," Zim said, "Your parents live somewhere in…Colorado." (Shrugs, I had to think of a state and that was the first to pop up in my deranged head)

"Colorado?" she asked, "That's about a thousand miles away."

"I know," Zim said, "But that won't stop us."

"Wait a sec," she said, grabbing the laptop and sitting on his lap. Sam could tell he was blushing so she didn't bother to look. She quickly typed in Yahoo and got herself to the news.

She read the headline.

_**Zombie related illness makes its way throughout America and has been reported in Mexico, Canada, China, Japan, the UK, Australia, and many more countries.**_

_Local medical researcher, Dr. Ali Harrison is stunned to discover that this illness has affected more than 1.5 million people in the US alone. __**Read more?...**_

"Read more!" Zim said, "Click on read more!"

Sam clicked on it.

"_An appalling illness like this could take years to cure!" Ali explains. "Many people have had to kill their own infected family and friends just to save themselves and their remaining loved ones."_

_Please do not leave your homes unless it is extremely necessary and when doing so, we ask you to keep extreme caution. If you have any helpful information on how you can help us find a cure or maybe even just a way to slow the virus down, please call 1-(800)-STOPZOMBIE. Any help is greatly appreciated. _

_**Share this story on Facebook! (37 Likes) Twitter (12) Myspace (18)**_

Sam sighed.

"Aren't you going to share it on Facebook?" Zim asked. Sam shook her head and closed the laptop.

"Why don't we call the people?" he asked, hooking up the laptop to a printer (how he got that was just as much of the mystery as how the plague of zombies started.). He printed up directions to the house of Sam's biological parents from Mapquest.

"We need to stay on the 'down low' for now," she said, "I work for the government and not even you guys should know as much as you do of my work."

"I see," Zim said, grabbing an umbrella, "Let's go. We've got a long trip ahead of us."

Sam's serious face widened into a big smile.

"Y-you mean we're going even though it's all the way in Colorado?"

"Yup," Zim said. Dib slipped on his boots and Sam did the same. They packed the very few things that they had.

"Thank you!" she said, grabbing her only jacket- a thin one and hugging Zim. She slowly walked out the door with Zim, Gir and Dib. Zim opened his umbrella and he and Gir stayed under it. Sam and Dib didn't mind the rain though so they kept walking while Zim held the map.

"Well," Dib said, "I managed to take the money from the Pizza Hut and IHOP registers."

"We could take a plane!" Gir said happily.

"Great idea!" Sam said, almost tripping over her own feet.

They made it to the airport, which was surprisingly still taking flights although some were delayed due to rain. They went inside, got tickets, and sat down. Sam eagerly kicked her legs in her seat and Zim was happy to see her so excited.

_We ask that all zombies exit through the main exit, again, all zombies please exit through the main exit, _Said a voice over the intercom. This was…this was pathetic. This is what it had come to?

Finally, most of the rain cleared up and they called their flight over. The four eagerly walked to the plane.

"This is so fun!" Sam said, hopping to the window seat. "I've only been in limousines and helicopters but never an airplane!"

"I've never flown before," Dib said. Gir happily laid his (sadly dented) head on Sam.

The plane began to take off. It zoomed at a high speed before lifting off the ground.

"WOAH!" Sam said as the plane rose into the air.

"TEE HEE HEE!" Gir laughed as everything under them got smaller.

"This is SO COOL!" Sam exclaimed, hugging Zim, Dib, and Gir. Or should I say, her first friends.

She soon fell asleep on the plane. She was holding a bag of complimentary peanuts in one hand and in her other hand was Gir who was also asleep.

When they arrived in Colorado, they woke up Sam who woke Gir. It was snowing and all Sam had was a thin sweater.

They came out of the plane, through the airport, and outside where Sam began to shiver like crazy.

"It's seven miles from here," Dib said, holding up the map.

"T-t-that's n-not t-too far," Sam shook.

"Are you cold?" Zim asked. Sam nodded and Zim took off his jacket and gave it to Sam.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, "but won't you get cold?"

"We Irkens heat up pretty fast," he said. She read his mind to figure out that was actually a lie but she didn't say anything.

"Do you have the antidote?" Dib asked as they started walking, hauling their luggage.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"How'd you get it passed security?" Dib asked.

"I'm from the FBI. I have my ways of hiding syringes," Sam said. They caught up to a taxi.

"DRIVE, HUMAN!" Zim screamed.

Sam laughed.

"Sorry, could you take us to Denver?" Sam asked. The driver of the taxi shrugged and started driving.

They quickly arrived in Denver and paid the person in the taxi…triple.

They kept walking and it just seemed so empty. Empty land- as if it had belonged to someone.

Finally, they reached a big mansion. It was huge.

"This is it," Zim said. They walked up to the door and Sam nervously knocked on it.

A girl who looked about five years old answered it. She looked a lot like Sam. She had her light freckles, black hair, but unlike Sam, both of her eyes were blue.

"Ariel, WHAT did I tell you about answering the door to strangers?" asked a woman who looked about thirty-five. She had black hair and green eyes.

"Um, do you kids need anything?" she asked.

"Yes," Sam said, twiddling her thumbs, "My name is Sam…your daughter and you gave me to the government twelve years ago."

"M-mommy, what is she talking about?" Ariel, the little girl asked.

"I only have one daughter," the mom said with an exasperated sigh. Sam read her mom's mind and quickly discovered that she knew EXACTLY what Sam was talking about.

"No," Sam said with a nervous laugh, "You don't understand. I traveled well over a thousand miles to get here and I want a real family. I know you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"If I take you back, we'll lose money trying to care for you," she said. Sam's mouth was agape. She was speechless. Appalled.

"W-why would that matter? I'm your daughter and I-"

"Listen, kid, I don't want my little Ariel growing up around some superhuman. How's she supposed to use you as a role-model if she can never be anything like you?"

"But…she doesn't have to-"

"Go home." She said.

"I don't even have a freaking home because you think it's okay to just give me away! I have feelings too!" Sam said, and in her head promising herself she wouldn't cry.

"Sam, I don't-"

"M-mom," Ariel said, tugging on her mother's shirt, "If she's your daughter, you can't be mean to her."

"But sweet, this girl is no daughter of mine."

"Mom," she whined, "You can't treat her like that! She said she's your daughter and you should not be mean to her."

"Ariel, go to your room!" the woman said.

"B-but mom…"

"GO!"

"I HATE YOU!" Ariel screamed, running to her room, which begged the question: How was that poor girl brought up?

"Now,…" the woman said, bending down to eye level with Sam. "I gave you away because I didn't want you. What makes you think I'll just take you in now?"

"Well, you didn't have to enhance my DNA!" Sam said, "And I wouldn't pull anything funny around you guys."

"Humph," she said. "My mind is set."

"B-but don't you love your own daughter?"

"Yes, and I only have one. Her name is Ariel."

"HEY, LISTEN, LADY!" Zim said, butting in, "YOU'RE JUST SOME KIND OF MESSED UP-"

"And no child of mine is going to hang around…boys…" she said, "So which one is your boyfriend? I bet you had a lot of teenage-" (A/N: hmm…I wonder what she was going to say…)

"B-boyfriend?" Sam asked, "These are just my friends!"

"Humph," she said again, "Well, I have better things to do right now-"

"No!" Sam said, "I would do anything to make you happy! You're my mom."

"Lies, lies. You'd be just as stubborn as any twelve-year-old I've seen." Her mother said.

"B-but she's not like that!" Dib said (Erm, lied…).

"Anyone would say that to win someone's approval." The woman said, irritated. "Now go run along and go die in that pile of snow. You made me rich and that's all I want from you."

And the door slammed. Sam clenched her hands into fists and tears went down her face.

"…Sam…?" Dib said slowly, unsure of how long it would be until she pulled out a gun and shot herself.

"That…that son of a-"

"No, Zim," Sam said, cutting him off, "She's right…I am only a nuisance."

"I'm hungry," Gir complained. Sam handed him a bag of peanuts from the plane.

"Y-you're not a nuisance!" Zim argued.

"Zim, I'm holding back your mission. I'm…so stupid."

He hugged her, making tears start to come halfway down her cheeks but freeze into icicles.

"Thank you for taking me here, Zim," Sam finally said, "I had fun."

"Why don't we just stay out here at a hotel or something for now?" Dib asked, "We could take advantage of being here."

"Great idea," Zim said. They started walking but Sam stayed put.

"Sam, c'mon," Dib said, tugging at her arm.

"I think I just need to be alone right now," she said, "I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay," Dib said as they walked away. Sam sat on a rock. She did nothing but breathe and let an occasional tear run down her cheek, and the ones that did make it to the ground without freezing made a tapping noise once they hit the snow. Her genetically enhanced ears heard a noise, but she ignored it.

The noise seemed to come closer though. It didn't even matter what it was. Or did it…

Finally, she turned to see zombies. At least thirty. She had nothing to fight with and she was too weak to really do anything. She was almost too weak to run.

Almost…

She got to her feet and began running. She was running until she tripped over a rock and fell. Her aching leg refused to let her up and she was cornered.

She screamed in fear.

"Did you hear something?" Dib asked.

"It…it was Sam," Zim said with more fear in his eyes than he had ever shown before. "I know it."

They rushed out and Gir pulled a chainsaw out of his injured head. They attacked all the zombies in sight until they were all dead, well stunned really because they were VERY hard to kill. Soon, they saw Sam just laid out on the floor, covered in multiple zombie bites.

"K-kill me," she moaned when they walked over, "The antidote might make me more dangerous and we need it to treat the others if it does work."

"No," Dib said, "I'd rather commit seppuku than do that!"

She sat up and opened her mouth to say something but instead began to cough up blood. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a dagger. One that was to small to do anything to a zombie but just the size to kill her.

"Please," she said, "You'll be perfectly fine without me. And don't wait for me to turn into one of them…I don't…want to hurt you guys."

Dib took the dagger and held it but grabbed the antidote with his other hand. He quickly stabbed Sam's arm with it, making her scream in pain and making him jump.

She sat there for only a few seconds before her head plummeted into the snow, her eyes closed as blood slowly trickled from her mouth.

"I think…I killed her," Dib said.

"Master?" Gir said in his sweet little voice, "Is she dead?"

"N-no…" Zim said, "I'm not going to let that happen."

"But she could be already-"

"I'm not going to let it happen," he said again, checking her pulse.

"Is she still alive?" Dib asked.

"She has a pulse so she's not dead…or undead." Zim said with a slight sigh of relief.

"So what do we do?" Dib asked hopelessly.

"Let's take her to the hotel," Zim said, "Maybe she'll be fine."

They walked to the hotel and set her on a bed. There were three so they could have their own except whoever wanted to sleep with Gir, constantly kicking and babbling on and on in his sleep.

"Ugh," Zim sighed, sitting next to her. He did a facepalm as Dib ordered room service.

"You want anything, Zim?" Dib asked.

"No," Zim said.

"I WANT CHEESE!" Gir screamed. Dib ordered Gir macaroni and cheese and a taco for himself.

Dib hung up the phone and turned to Zim who was staring at Sam as if it would help save her life.

"You…you love her don't you?" Dib asked with a smirk.

"Do not!" Zim screamed.

"Don't deny it. You love a human," Dib said, "You're not going to kill her along with the rest of the humans."

"Because she's my friend, Dib-stink," he said.

"Nothing more?" Dib asked, cocking his head, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Zim said, his face turning a deep green. (His equivalent of someone's face turning red.)

"You know if you do love her, she already knows."

Zim sat on this for a bit.

"Human, quit bugging me," he said.

"When you admit it. You do love a human and I'm just going to rub it in."

"So?"

"YOU ADMIT IT!" Dib said, making Zim realize his mistake in words.

"N-no!" Zim said.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"YES?"

"Alright," Zim said, "Maybe a little."

"Tee hee," Dib said.

Zim put his hand over a zombie bite in Sam's arm. One of dozens.

"Do you…think she'll be alright?" Zim asked.

"Sure…" Dib said doubtfully.

"I-I don't want her to die," Gir said, "She's nice!"

"She is." Zim agreed, smiling. Dib smiled back, as if to rub it in some more.

Sam's freckled face was just a pale blue and no one knew what to do about it. Zim would occasionally poke her but…it just didn't work.

"Maybe…the antidote is working," Zim said.

"Or maybe I sealed her fate," Dib said, a little guilty.

"Well, what could you have done?" Zim asked. "She wanted us to kill her.

"You're right," Dib said.

Room service came to the door and Dib picked it up.

"So," Dib said, taking a bite of his taco. "What are our plans for tomorrow?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe SAVE THE LIFE OF THE PERSON KEEPING US ALIVE!"

"Okay," Dib said. "Just stay cool."

"I'm scared," Gir said. "If she dies, won't we die too? Won't the zombies kill us?"

"Can they do anything to robots?" Dib asked.

"Maybe it would do something to his AI chip," Zim said, feeling how surprisingly cold Sam's face was.

"Ah," Dib said. "It's getting late so I'm going to bed."

"Okay," Zim said, staying exactly where he was: sitting next to Sam.

"G'night," Dib said, getting into one of the beds.

"Dib-human…," Zim said.

"Wuh?" Dib asked groggily.

"Do you think 'Sam' is short for something like 'Sammy' or 'Samantha'?"

"I dunno," Dib said.

Gir laid in the bed next to Sam.

"Hey, Dib-stink?"

"Myuh?"

"Do you think she likes me?"

"If you shut up, anyone would." Dib said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious, Dib." Zim said. Normally, he only called Dib by his real name when he was REALLY serious.

"If she wakes up, ask her," Dib said.

"Okay," Zim said, getting up and sitting in the empty bed.

He couldn't sleep. At least knowing that Sam was in the other bed possibly in a coma or something. Another restless night for Zim.

**REVIEW OR SAM WILL DIE AND ZIM WILL COMMIT SEPPUKU!**


	5. do do do, la la la

Zim checked Sam's pulse at about 6AM. It was still there but definitely not normal. He sighed.

_I don't love her, she's human_, he thought to himself. He wondered if she could read his mind although she wasn't conscious. Gir was all snuggled up underneath her arm, which was badly wounded.

Gir slowly peeled his eyes open.

"G'morning," he said happily, the sound of his greeting waking Dib.

"Oh," Dib said, "I had the weirdest dream that Sam died."

"Wha- D-don't say that!" Zim said.

"Haha…okay," Dib said.

"Humph," Zim said, and then looked at Gir who remained below Sam's arm.

"What's for breakfast?" Gir asked drowsily.

"I'll order pancakes," Dib said, dialing room service.

"NO!" Gir said. "I WANT WAFFLES!"

Before Zim could silence him, Sam slowly opened her eyes.

"Who's making waffles?" Sam asked quite groggily. Zim, Dib and Gir simultaneously gasped to see her awake- and alive.

"T-the antidote!" Dib said. "It worked!"

"I guess it did." Zim said, hugging Sam.

"Ouch!" she said. Zim let go. "How long was I out?"

"Maybe ten hours," Zim said.

"I have to get back to work," she sighed. "I was just getting better but then I just HAD to be mauled by zombies."

"I'm sorry," Dib said, "But you won't be out alone for awhile."

"I heard a lot of strange things in my sleep…or maybe they were dreams…"

"DREAMS!" Zim exclaimed, "Anything you heard was a dream because we were all quiet and depressed while you were…out!"

"Oh okay," Sam said, confused. Gir looked at Sam, then at Zim.

"Well, maybe she heard that you love-"

"Love my mission!" Zim screamed, cutting Gir off.

"Um…well then…" Sam said, a little weirded out. "I need to get back to MY mission."

Dib handed her the antidote.

"Ugh," she said, "It's almost an eighth empty."

"No," Dib said, "It's just about seven eighths full."

"Well, now that we know it works, we have two choices. One: we can give it to the government and let THEM do the dirty work or two: we can cure everyone ourselves."

"ONE!" Dib and Zim screamed at the same time.

"EIGHTEEN!" Gir screamed.

"Okay," Sam said, "And all we'll have to do is supply them with enough of the antidote. Got it? First of all, we know you didn't even give me a full dose." She said, looking at the needle. "And I lived. But if we DO give everyone a full dose, maybe it'll get in their system quicker. We can't do anything about the ones who are already zombies but we can use it on just about everyone else."

"Sounds cool," Dib said. "But that means we have to get more zombie blood, huh?"

"Yup." Sam said, looking at Gir who had on his dog suit but he wasn't wearing the hood. She started to pet him as if he were a real dog.

"Anyway, how are you feeling?" Dib asked.

"Horrible," Sam said. "It hurts to move."

"Zim," Dib said, "Go to the pharmacy and get a few medications, even if it's closed due to zombies."

"Will do," Zim said, walking out.

"Be careful," Sam said. When Zim walked out, she turned to Dib.

"He likes me doesn't he?"

Dib nodded.

"Do you feel the same way towards him?" Dib asked.

Sam looked at Dib. She sat up, which forced her to undergo excruciating pain.

"I…don't know," she said nervously. "I'll think about it."

"HE REALLY, REALLY, REALLY LOVES YOU!" Gir said. Sam set Gir on her lap.

"Really?" she asked. Gir nodded.

"A lot," Gir said.

Sam giggled.

"Well, since we have a little extra money, why don't we get some clothes from the store."

"Finally," Sam said. "I need a new bra before mine falls apart."

"Oooookey…" Dib said. "We'll go when we get the chance."

Zim came through the door with a bag from CVS pharmacy.

"They were closed so I broke in. But I did get some more money." He said, waving a few thousand dollars in the air.

"Woah," Dib said. "Well, getting clothes won't be a problem then."

Zim handed sam a box of PMS pills.

"W-what's this for?" she asked. "Is this your way of saying I have anger management issues?"

"…No…"

She quickly swallowed one and Zim handed her a box of Tylenol. She took one of those too.

"Don't give her anything else," Dib said. "You don't want to damage her liver with an overdose."

"Okay," Zim said, putting them away.

"Dib-human!" Zim said.

"Huwuh?"

"Could you and Gir go…get Sam a coffee from the lobby?" Zim asked.

"Erm…sure," Dib said. Gir got up and he walked out with Dib.

"Why did you send them away?" Sam asked.

"I…um, wanted to be alone."

Sam decided not to read his mind to find out what was really up- she wanted to hear it from him.

"Ah," she said. "But why?"

"I just…wanted to be here with you," Zim said. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," she said, looking at him attentively.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Well, neutral," she said.

"Oh. Okay."

"So, Zim," she said. "WHY do you want us to be alone? Did you want to tell me something?"

"Maybe…?" he said, as if Sam would give him a definite answer.

"Well, you can tell me."

"Well, you see…Sam-human, it's sort of…awkward…-"

"HEYA WE'RE BACK!" Gir screamed, opening the door. He was holding a hazelnut coffee.

"GET OUT! I NEED TO TELL SAM-HUMAN SOMETHING!" Zim screamed. Dib and Gir slowly closed the door, leaving Sam and Zim alone but secretly holding their ears (and antennas) to the door.

Zim twiddled his fingers.

"Well…?" Sam said.

"I um…sort of…kind of…-"

"Like me?" she asked.

"I'd rather you not read my mind."

"I didn't," she said. "It's just that I…kind of like you too."

Zim smiled.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded.

"So…what is it that you like about me?" Sam asked, now curious to know. She personally didn't find herself attractive and was surprised that someone else would.

"Well…I think you're nice, smart, fun, and…cute…" he said.

She blushed and smiled, revealing two little dimples. (A/N: I have dimples XD)

"Thank you," she said with a giggle. "Should we let Dib and Gir back in yet?"

"Kay," he said. "GIR! DIB-HUMAN! YOU CAN COME BACK IN!"

They slowly opened the door. Dib had on a large smile.

"You guys are so cute together," Dib said. They blushed and scooted away from each other a little.

Gir handed Sam her coffee. She didn't really want it but she started to drink it anyway.

"Have you guys thought of any baby names yet?" Dib asked. Sam spit out a mouthful of coffee and looked at him in disgust.


	6. Can't think of a name for dis one

"Face it," Dib said. "One day, you two will get married and have a bunch of kids."

"So?" Zim said, making Sam's eyes widen.

"I mean uh…NO!" Zim shouted.

"CAN YOU NAME ONE AFTER ME?" Gir shouted.

"There won't be any babies, Gir!" Zim said, enraged.

"Yes there will." Dib said. Sam tackled Dib, which didn't make sense because she was in such a poor condition.

"Ahh! Get off of me!" Dib screamed, "I thought you were badly injured!"

"Yes I am," Sam said. "But I can force myself to gain energy. It just backfires sometimes."

"What do you mean by-"

Sam collapsed to the ground and Dib got to his feet.

"You killed her!" Gir screamed.

"She's fine," Dib said, picking her up and placing her on a bed. "It was her fault for losing control like that."

"Maybe something's wrong with her," Gir said.

"No," Dib insisted. "She's fine."

After about five minutes, Sam opened her eyes.

"Ow," she said. "What happened?"

"You tackled Dib and collapsed." Zim said. Sam sighed.

"Ahh…" she said. "I feel worse than before…don't let me do that again."

"Well-"

"EEEEEK!" Sam screamed. "D-don't talk! It hurts my head! Turn the light off!"

Dib turned it off.

"Do you need any-"

"PLEEHEEASE BE QUIET!" Sam said. She was suffering from the worst migraine imaginable.

"This is why you don't tease her." Zim growled quietly to Dib.

Sam's phone began to ring. She moaned and answered it.

"H-hello?" she asked. "Uh-huh…it's going well… yeah… no…wait…no…ABORT THE MISSION? THE WORLD WILL DIE! N-no one ever knows who-… yeah but-…ugh, you can't do that! IT'LL BE DONE! When? Tomorrow! I'll send you guys enough doses tomorrow…another mission? Japanese bombs? I've handled those…no…okay, I'll give 'em a call…bye."

"What happened?" Zim asked.

"They want me to finish tomorrow. After that, I'm going on to my next mission in Japan. I…I want to stay here." She said, looking down. "You guys are my first friends and I don't want to leave you."

"Well…we'll hide you." Dib said. Sam looked up.

"They… own me…" Sam said with a whimper. "If they find me, who knows what they'll do. Send me to boarding skool? Torture me? Kill me? They're the government and they can do anything without anyone else knowing. And, my next mission involves bombs in Japan. If I don't disable those bombs, they'll blast three quarters of the US."

Zim sighed.

"We'll just have to play along..."

"But…I was mauled by zombies…twice! I-I collapsed ten minutes ago! How can I stop the bombs when I can hardly move?"

"I don't know." Dib said. "But you need more time."

"I need zombie blood," she said, looking at Zim. She handed him about ten empty syringes.

"Fill them," she said. Zim hesitantly walked out the door.

"Be careful!" she said. She then turned to Dib.

"Name one of them 'Mini Dib' for me. I'm guessing there-"

"OH, SHUT UP, DIB!" Sam yelled.

"Haha…okay. Just don't go crazy again."

"Okay," she said, looking out the window.

"You miss him…" he teased. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I can't look out the window without being given accusations, huh?"

"Nope!" Dib said.

"Whatever." Sam said, carefully lying down.

"Aw, did I PO you?" Dib asked.

"Kind of," Sam said. "Y-you don't like me too…do you?"

"I guess not," Dib said, disappointed. "Well, I-I mean I like you as a friend but…"

"Mmhmm…"

"You're not buying it are you?"

"No," Sam said, poking her finger slightly with an empty syringe. She began humming the tune of "Corneil and Bernie".

"I remember that show," Dib said happily with a smile. (A/N: Rest in peace, oh Corneil and Bernie…I feel like the only one who remembers that show…WATCH MY CHOPS!...yeah…)

"I LIKE PIE!" Gir screamed.

"Cool," Sam said, looking at the window, then at Dib.

"They'll eat anything when humans aren't around," Sam said with a sigh.

"AND I WAS LIKE BABEH, BABEH, BABEH, OH!" Gir sang happily.

"Yeah…" Sam said, still looking out the window.

"Hmm…I guess I can't blame you," Dib said. "Zim is out there alone…in the snow surrounded by a bunch of undead people."

Sam's eyes widened at the thought.

"Who knows…," Dib said. "He could be undead as we speak."

** REVIEW OR ZIM WILL DIE!**


	7. GASPS!

Hours had passed.

Zim was still gone.

"I-I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Sam finally shouted. It was nine o'clock at night and Zim still hadn't come back!

"Should we go look for-"

"YES! WE'RE GOING TO LOOK FOR ZIM!" Sam yelled.

"You really love-"

"Save it, Dib!" Sam said. She carefully stood up, although it felt like her legs were being crushed by her own weight.

"Let's go!" Gir screamed, throwing his cute little arms in the air.

They walked out and Sam used as much strength as possible within every step she took. She had to.

Hours had passed. Nothing.

"Can we go back now?" Gir asked tiredly.

"N-no," Dib said.

"Not until we-"

Sam was cut off when she saw a big, I mean, HUGE group of zombies. It was like a Justin Bieber concert because there were so many zombies.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"TACOS!" Gir screamed. Every last zombie looked their way and began to walk toward them.

"Are you sure Zim is in this crowd somewhere?" Dib asked.

"N-no," Sam said. "I don't think he is."

The zombies began walking faster. Dib, Sam, and Gir were surrounded.

"I don't wanna die," Dib said, his voice shaky.

Sam held Gir and Dib's hand.

"I just want you to know…," Dib said. "I like you a lot."

Sam smiled a little and rolled her eyes.

Gir began to cry loudly.

"I WANTED A TACO! I WANNA GO HOME!"

They all flinched and prepared themselves when out of nowhere, a black limo came out of nowhere and ran over the zombies.

Not a single one remained.

"Huh?" Sam asked, looking at the car. The windows were tinted.

The window rolled down, revealing a pale-skinned man with a suit.

"Get in," he said firmly.

"M-Mister Jostens…" Sam said slowly. "I-"

"Save it, Sam." He said. "Now get in if you don't want to die."

"Y-you know this guy?" Dib asked. Sam nodded and they hopped in. Zim was in there to their surprise.

"Z-Zim? How did you get here?" Dib asked as the man began to drive.

"He picked me up."

"Oh," Dib said.

"Why did you pick us up?" Sam said to the strange man. "I told you guys I'd be done tomorrow."

"Yeah. You said that YOU would be done but you have some green kid doing all your dirty work for you rather than-"

"HEY! I GOT MAULED BY ZOMBIES! CUT ME SOME SLACK!" Sam screamed.

"Tsk, tsk," the man said. "Sam, they shouldn't even know about the mission."

"Y-you don't understand!" Sam yelled.

"You're hard to understand. You're twelve. We should have known not to send you out on a mission like this…at least not alone. You're going back to the academy for this."

"NO!" Sam said. "NOT THE ACADEMY! THEY- THEY HATE ME THERE!"

"NO BUTS!"

"I DIDN'T SAY 'BUT'!" she screamed.

"Where do these normal people live?" Mr. Jostens asked.

" 'Normal people'?" Dib asked.

"They stay at a hotel and I stay there with them," Sam said firmly.

"C'mon, Sam, you're never this stubborn."

"Well maybe I'm tired of being on a short leash. I don't want to work for you guys and you know it. I'm done."

"So…you want me to drop these folks in the middle of the snow…?"

"NO!" Sam said. "DROP ME OFF ANYWHERE AND JUST TELL EVERYONE ELSE I DIED!"

"It doesn't work that way-"

Sam threw a punch at the guy's head and he stopped the car.

"Ow…you're strong for your age-"

"DROP US OFF!" Sam yelled. "I'M NOT GOING BACK!"

Mr. Jostens pulled over but left the doors locked.

"Listen, Sam. We OWN you. For as long as you live, WE make choices for you."

"Well maybe you should get a REFUND!" Sam yelled, breaking the car window with her fist, which was now bleeding.

"Do you think that when your DNA was enhanced, they may have given you an extra chromosome? You're awfully violent."

"NO! I'M JUST FRUSTRATED!" she said.

"You know what? No matter how hard you resist, you're coming back with us. We own you and could kill you if we wanted- and this is one of those times that I'm tempted."

"Kill me." She said. "But is that what you really want? Again, how many times have I saved the world?"

"Thirteen and a half." He said.

"Yes, and it'll be fourteen if I continue this mission." She said. "But never mind. Just tell everyone else I died."

She grabbed Gir and hopped out of the broken window and everyone else followed.

Mr. Jostens drove off.

"Now…we're stranded," she said. There was nothing but snow and blood around them.

"Did Zim do good?" Zim asked.

"Y-yes." Sam said. "Thank you."

Only Dib had brought his coat and either way, they were all cold. Even Gir.

Sam put her head down.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?" Dib asked.

"Everything." Sam said with a sigh. "For being alive."

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Dib asked. Sam sat down in the cold snow.

"I just made the most selfish decision I've ever made." She said. "And I…I'm just in everybody's way."

"No. You're great." Dib said, pulling her arm and trying to get her to stand. She resisted and he gave up.

"Sam-human…get up." Zim said. "We have to get back to-"

"You guys go on ahead." Sam said, a few tears running down her face. "Don't you realize that everything bad that happens to us is because of me?"

"N-no it isn't!" Zim said.

"Just take a good look at reality! We're lost. We're stranded. We don't know where we're going and it's all my fault!" Sam said with a raised voice. She put her head in the snow, intentionally trying to suffocate herself. Dib and Zim tugged on her arms and her face lifted slightly.

"Sam-human!" Zim screamed. Dib forced her to sit up.

"Just leave me here to die. Your life would be much better without a nuisance like me. That's why even my own mom hates me."

"N-nobody hates you." Gir said sweetly. Sam placed her hand on the gunshot hole in his head and rubbed it a little.

"I-I…" she began to shiver. "I don't want to hurt you guys. The world is infested with-"

"ZIM!" Dib said. "Did you fill the syringes?"

"Yeah. That man asked for them though so I gave them all to him."

"See?" Dib said. "The rest of the government is going to use it to help everyone."

Sam did a face palm.

"Good for them." She said. Gir looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Y-you can't stay here! We need you! You smell like raspberries and chocolate cake! And M-MASTER LOVES YOU!"

Zim blushed but he looked at Gir angrily as if Sam didn't already know. But he changed his expression once he saw how many tears were coming down Gir's metallic face.

Sam slowly looked up at Zim then back at Gir.

"I don't know what he sees in someone as stupid as me." She said to Gir. Gir walked back over to Zim and Dib and Sam put her head down.

Zim walked over to Sam and lifted her chin with his index finger to ensure that she was looking him in the eyes.

"Sam.." he said. She noticed he didn't say "human" after her name.

"W-what?" she asked lightly with a sob.

"I love you because you're fun-spirited, cool, adorable, and can always get us out of a sticky situation." Zim said, sitting down as well and wrapping his arms around her. "If you die, I'm dying too."

"Zim…I…l-love you too." She said. "But…you don't have to die for me. I-I'll be fine…"

"No." Zim said. "No, you won't."

"I'm just a mutated freak of genetic engineering. Everything will be fine once I-"

"How do you know everything will be fine?" Zim asked. "WHAT IF WE ALL DIE BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT THERE TO HELP US?"

Sam didn't answer and Zim pulled her head to his chest. She didn't resist- his shirt was so warm!

"I-I…" Sam didn't know what to say.

"I'm not going to lose you as a friend." Zim said firmly. "You're going to live as long as possible, Sam-human."

"I don't want to live. I want it to all be over. I-"

She stopped talking when she had a strange feeling.

"T-they're coming." She said. "I feel it."

"Which way are the zombies coming from?" Dib asked. Sam closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them.

"Left." She said. Zim picked Sam up as if he were kidnapping her and they headed to the right.

"Put me down!" she demanded.

"No." Zim said. "Zim doesn't trust you."

She sighed.

"PUT. ME. DOWN."

His eyes turned red and he did as told. Sam snapped her fingers and his contact lenses turned back to lilac.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." Zim said with a sigh. They continued walking.

"I-I'm s-s-s-s-o c-c-c-cold…" Sam said, rubbing her arms for warmth. Zim wrapped his arms around her.

"Is that better?" he asked. She nodded and they continued walking. There was just nothing there. How far could they have been from civilization?

"I'm tired." Gir complained. Sam picked him up as if he were a toddler and held him in the fetal position.

An hour passed.

"What time to you think it is?" Dib asked.

"Like…2AM." Zim said, looking at Sam who was cradling an adorable, sleeping robot but looked as if she was either going to fall asleep…or just pass out and die.

He poked her slightly just to see if she would respond.

It took about twenty seconds but she slowly turned to him.

"Eh?" she asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Cold. L-lightheaded…" she said, passing out and falling to the ground and dropping Gir. Gir opened his eyes.

"Wuh-what happened?" he asked groggily, crawling to his feet.

Zim poked Sam repeatedly. Then he tried to shake her awake. He realized it was hopeless and picked her up.

"She passed out." Zim told Gir. They continued to walk and finally they found…

A gas station.

"It'll have to do," Dib said. "Just until morning."

"W-we can't stay at a gas station for the night, Dib-stink!" Zim exclaimed.

"What other choice do we have?" he asked. They went to the door, which was unlocked. They opened the door and locked it behind them.

It was abandoned.

"M-mastah?" Gir asked, tugging Zim's shirt, which had icicles on it.

"What?"

"Y-you're not gonna let Sam die are you?"

"No." Zim said, setting her down in a row of cushioned chairs, which were attached to each other.

She moaned when he set her down. He sat next to her and Gir found a bag of Cheetos and began to eat them.

Dib took off his trench coat and covered Sam with it. Her face was a pale shade of blue, excluding her freckles which for some reason were more noticeable now.

Zim checked her pulse.

Slow.

He tried to shake her awake but she moaned yet again.

Dib sat with Gir on another row of chairs and fell asleep next to Gir. Zim…didn't sleep all night.

**REVIEEEEEEEEWWWW! Or bah humbug to you. :3 hmph. Santa told me he'd leave coal in your stocking if you don't review. And then Sam dies. JK! But seriously, review.**

**I LIKE CORN!...I do… **

**It's raining…hard. And I'm going ovah to mah aunt's 4 xmas :1 **

**Extra note: my laptop has horrible internet so not to many FF's will be going up until after my vacation because in the morning before skool, my mom is tired and asleep so I steal her internet (hehehe) but without skool, I can't do dat. So until then, I'll have to c wut I can do...it's rainin'...hard...**


	8. I'm a kitty cat

The next morning, Gir woke up early and took a bag of Hostess donuts.

"M-master why do you look like you haven't slept for three nights?" Gir asked.

"Because I haven't slept for three nights. Why else?"

Zim poked Sam's cheek.

"Waaaaaaaaaake uuuuuuup, human." He said. Nothing happened.

Gir took a glance at the door and tugged on Zim's shirt.

"What is it NOW, Gir?"

"Master, we're snowed in."

Zim looked at the door and it was…blocked with snow.

"Y-you're right." He said, brushing back Sam's hair, which was wet from the snow.

"Master, did you try waking da human up with water?"

Zim looked up at Gir. Gir walked to the fridge and got a bottle of water.

Zim took it and hesitantly poured it over Sam.

She slowly opened her eyes and spat out a mouthful of water.

"W-what happened?" she asked.

"YOU DIED LAST NIGHT AND THEN YOU WOKE UP!" Gir screamed, hugging her. She smiled a little.

"W-where are we?" she asked softly.

"The gas station." Zim said as Dib sat up.

Sam looked at the door.

"A-are we snowed in?"

Zim nodded.

"H-how long are we going to have to stay here?" Dib asked.

"I don't know, Mr. BRIGHT IDEAS! You're the one who said we should stay HERE!" Zim shouted.

"Sorry." Dib said. "But it looked like we were all just about ready to pass out."

Zim opened his mouth to say something but then he just…fell asleep.

"You know, he hasn't slept for three days." Dib said.

"Oh," Sam said.

"I LIKE PIE!" Gir screamed, grabbing a small cherry pie.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now that we're snowed in?" Sam asked.

Dib walked over to the door and pounded on it with his fists.

"I NEED TO GET OUT! I NEED AIR!"

"Give it a rest, Dib." Sam said flatly. He stopped banging on the door and turned to Sam.

"Well, now what do we do?" he asked, figuring she was the "brains" of the group, which was not all true.

"I dunno." She said. "Maybe we should figure out a way to get out which doesn't involve breaking our wrists."

"Well, first, we know we'll be here for awhile so if we run through a list of things we need to occupy ourselves or things we need to survive, we can see if they're here."

"This is a gas station. Not a liquor store. There won't be that much stuff we can use."

"I said WE'RE GOING THROUGH A LIST! Sheesh." Dib said.

"Okay. Waters?"

"We have four."

"Food?" she chuckled.

"Too much to count."

"Um…coffee?"

"How would we make coffee?"

"I don't know." She said. "Do we have a magical leprechaun?"

"Um…we have two of those."

"Cheez-it's?"

"Twelve boxes."

"Tampons?"

"I don't know what those look like."

"Popcorn?"

"Two bags."

"Pointless items?"

"The rest of the store." Dib said. Sam sighed.

"Where's the bathroom key?" she asked. "I have to go."

"Over there I think." He said, pointing his finger somewhere around the register. Sam went over and grabbed a key.

"The only key is for the girls' bathroom just so you know." She said, walking into the bathroom.

She soon came out with a sigh.

"What if we run out of air?" she asked. "Is that possible? You know, like an elevator. If it's stuck too long, you're likely to run out of air and die."

"This place might be too big for that." He said. Sam scanned her eyes across the store and walked over and picked up a Sharpie.

"W-what are you doing?" Dib asked.

"Shh…" she said, walking over to Zim and uncapping the marker.

She drew little fangs and whiskers on him then gave him green, cheap novelty toy cat ears.

"He's a kitty cat." She said with a smile. Dib and Gir laughed.

"You're so stupid." Dib said jokingly with a chuckle.

"It's not stupid…it's advanced." Zim mumbled in his sleep. Sam giggled.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about." Dib said. Sam shrugged.

"I can't read peoples' minds when they're sleeping. They think of WAY too many things." She said then she took a balloon, blew a ton of air into it, and popped it.

"WUH!" Zim said, jolting up. Everyone else giggled.

"That was funny, Zim!" Sam said. Zim frowned.

"Humph." He said. "Human, that was rude."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Zim." She said, still smiling. "But that was hilarious."

"Whatever." He said. Sam sat down on Zim's lap as if he were Santa Claus or something.

She pet his wig.

"Good kitty." She said. Zim gave her a weird look as Dib walked into the bathroom.

"Why is he going to the female-humans' bathroom?"

"The only key we have is for the girls' bathroom." She said. Zim nodded in understanding. "Now say 'I'm a kitty cat'."

"I'm a kitty cat." He said flatly.

"Master," Gir said. "When can we get out of here?"

"I don't know." Zim said, stretching his arms then wrapping them around Sam.

"Could you do me a BIG favor?" Sam asked Zim.

"What?"

"Massage my back."

"W-why?"

"It hurts."

"What's in it for me?"

"Five Earth dollars." She said with a smirk. He thought for awhile.

"Fine." He said. He sighed and she lied down on her stomach.

After a few minutes, Dib walked out of the bathroom.

"That was my first time in a girls' bathroom- hey why are you massaging Sam's back?" Dib asked.

"She's paying me." Zim said.

"Oh. Okay." Dib said. Gir went behind the main counter and picked something up.

"Hey I found the other key!" he announced.

"Cool." Dib said. "If only you had found that AFTER I used the girls' bathroom."

Sam chuckled.

"That's really- hey, Zim, if you put your hands any lower, I'll kick your green but to the middle of next week."

"G-got it." He said, knowing that WAS possible with Sam around.

"Mmhmm…" she said. "Now go to the left…"

Zim sighed and Gir unlocked the boys' bathroom just in case they lost the key again.

"Um…Master…" Gir said. "There's a window in here and it isn't blocked by snow."

Zim stopped massaging Sam's back and walked into the boys' bathroom. And there it was. A window about the size of a desktop computer. He first looked in the mirror and saw he was wearing cat ears, whiskers, and fangs. (This really annoyed him) He wiped it off but kept the cat ears. Just because.

Gir went out first.

"Can we take some food?" Dib asked. Sam nodded and he took a box of cheez-its.

Sam hopped out next and was followed by Zim.

"I was just about ready to lose my sanity." Dib said. They began walking.

"O-out-t-t of all of t-the p-p-planets I've b-been on, this is by far the c-c-coldest…" Zim shivered.

"We'll find the h-hotel soon." Sam said.

They were walking for three hours.

"Why is it snowing so much in the middle of Colorado?" Dib asked. Everyone else shrugged.

"Are we out of food?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dib said. "I only brought Cheez-its."

The three hours turned into three days. Only stopping to sleep, and finding no food whatsoever.

They were walking again and Gir pulled out a Slim Jim and began to eat it.

"Gir…" Dib said. "Where did you get that?"

"The gas station." Gir said, devouring the rest.

"Why didn't you tell us you had one?" Dib asked.

"Well…" Gir said. "Sam's a vegetarian and meat burns mastah's skin and I thought you wouldn't want any."

"YOU IDIOT! WE HAVEN'T EATEN FOR THREE DAYS!" Dib exclaimed. Gir grabbed onto Sam's shirt and began to cry into it.

"Dib, don't blame him. He's just a little robot." Sam said, picking him up.

"I WOULD LITERALLY KILL FOR SOME FOOD RIGHT NOW!" Dib shouted.

"Dib, quit acting stupid and be patient. Soon, we'll find-"

Dib pinned Sam against a tree and she dropped Gir.

"Listen! I'm hungry! I'm cold! And I am not afraid to cannibalize and turn on my friends!" Dib exclaimed.

"You're the one with the trench coat. I'm in a t-shirt! And I wouldn't taste that good!" Sam yelled, trying to pry Dib's arms off of her but she was far too weak from her lack of food.

Gir pulled out another Slim Jim and ate it. Dib turned around, glared at him, and then turned back to Sam.

"THAT IS IT!" he exclaimed, placing one hand on Sam's neck, just about ready to choke her to death.

"D-Dib, you don't realize what you're doing!" Sam choked out.

"This is going to hurt me more than it hurts you." He said. Sam screamed and before Dib could do anything, Zim slapped him across the face and pushed him aside.

"Sam-human, are you okay?" he asked, hugging her.

"I-I might have frostbite but I'm fine." She said. It wasn't all true though. She had lost almost ten pounds and could hardly walk.

Gir pulled out yet another Slim Jim and Dib snatched it from him and devoured it. They were walking for about another hour until they all looked up and saw their hotel.

"FINALLY!" Gir screeched as they all ran inside. They ran upstairs and ordered room service.

When it came up, Dib was the first to grab all of the food and start eating. Sam grabbed a piece of cheese pizza and Zim and Gir ate waffles.

"This Crème brulee tastes way better than Sam's flesh would taste." Dib said, freaking Sam out a little.

"I'll kill you if you pull anything like that again!" Zim exclaimed, putting an arm around Sam.

"I-I'm so tired…" Sam said sleepily then began to laugh hysterically. (Like Pops from Regular Show but not as weird and big-headed.)

"Tee-hee!" Gir screamed.

"Hey, if you had to be either blind or deaf, which would you choose?" Sam asked with a giggle.

"Deaf." Dib said.

"Deaf." Zim said. "Because if I were blind, I wouldn't be able to see your pretty face."

"Who are you callin' a-"

Before she could finish, she fell asleep.

"Why don't we go get clothes when she wakes up? The stores should be closed now."

"Okay." Zim said, lying down in another bed, Gir laid next to Sam and Dib went to the third bed.

A couple hours later, they woke up. It was 1pm and they were finally refreshed.

"Well, let's go." Dib said, after a few minutes of doing nothing.

They walked out the door and made sure to bring their jackets. It was still snowing and it was hard to see anything.

When they were halfway to the store, a silhouette walked up to them. Definitely a man who was not undead.

"W-who are you?" Dib asked quietly. The man put on a mask and sprayed something into the air that made Zim, Dib, Sam, and even Gir pass out.

They woke up back at the hotel. That was weird.

But when Zim counted heads in the room, he only saw two. Sam was gone.

"Where's Sam-human?" Zim asked, waking up Dib.

"WHERE'S SAM-HUMAN?" he said louder.

"I-I don't know." Dib said. "W-what happened?"

"I only remember someone walking up to us." Zim said.

"I REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED!" Gir screamed.

Zim and Dib turned to Gir.

"The guy sprayed a magical spray that made us go sleepy and then he probably took the human. I like waffles…" Gir said.

"THAT FIEND!" Zim shouted. He pulled out the laptop from his suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Dib asked.

"I chipped Sam and I think I can find her if I-"

"You chipped her? Why?" Dib asked.

"Because I like her…"

"Okay, whatever." Dib said. "Just do what you need to do to find her."

"Kay." Zim said, finding a map and on it was a little moving red dot where Sam was.

"She's moving…she must be in a car." Zim said.

They looked at Gir.

"GIR!" Zim said. "Use your rockets to follow Sam!" he said, taking the other end of the tracking device and placing it in Gir's head.

"I don't like where this is going…" Dib said as he and Zim held on to Gir and they blasted out the window with his rockets.

**1, 2, 3, 4 who's that knockin' at mah door? 5, 6, 7, 8, hurry up and don't be late! 9, 10, 11, 12, got a secret I can't tell! clap your fins flip your tail! Skool's out ring the bell! I like dat show! XD Ooh wait until you see what happens in the next chapter! XD BUT REVIEWWWWW! And don't worry, it may seem in the next chapter or two like it gets off of the zombie topic but it will be brought up again. You'll see…heh-heh…**


	9. Who are you again?

With Gir's rockets, they were at about sixty miles per hour.

"Alright, Gir, can you slow down just a bit?" Dib asked, struggling to hold on.

"NO! GO FASTER!" Zim exclaimed. Gir went faster but slowed down when they saw a black car. It looked like Mr. Jostens' but not quite. They followed the car until it reached an airport. They followed the man that was pulling Sam's arm and no matter how much she tried to resist he wouldn't let her go. The man took Sam in a helicopter and Zim, Gir, and Dib followed. They hid in the back of the helicopter and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"So we're going to Japan?" Sam asked softly.

"Yes." The man said. "But first, I'm taking you to one of our secret headquarters. I have to do some things."

"Like…errands?" Sam asked.

"Sure. You can say that." The man said. "Now I bet you're wondering why you can't read my mind. Well, we, the government officials found a way to barricade our brains from the signals of yours. And all we had to do was put chips in our brains."

"Good to know." Sam said, rolling her eyes. "Now why am I here? How did you find me?"

"Well, there appears to be a chip on you and we were able to hack it and find you."

"A chip?" she asked. "If you guys had to hack it, who put it on me?"

"I don't know." The man said as he started to pilot the helicopter.

"When are you guys going to start issuing out the antidote?" Sam asked.

"You don't worry about that."

"Okay. So I'm going to Japan today, right?"

"Yes, we've already established that." The man said.

"Tokyo?" she asked.

"Yeah." The man said. "Then you have to kill the leader. He's in Osaka."

"I-I've never killed anyone." She said. "I don't think I could."

"You might change your mind about that." He said quietly with a chuckle.

After awhile, they landed somewhere. Everyone got out of the helicopter and Zim, Gir, and Dib quietly followed them to HQ.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked as they walked inside.

"You'll see." The man said as they went into a room and locked the door behind them.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Zim asked. Dib shrugged.

"I don't know." Dib said.

They could hear what sounded like a movie playing in there. They stood there for a good half hour before Sam and the man came out, and when they did, Dib, Zim, and Gir hid behind a statue of someone.

"Now." The man said to Sam. "Will you kill the leader of the bombers?"

"I will kill Aoi Mihama." (A/N: I believe that's a Japanese name…)

"Good." The man said. "And more importantly, will you make friends along the way?"

"No." she said, almost sounding like a robot. "Everyone except for the government is my enemy. I will kill anyone who wishes to become acquainted with me."

"Excellent." He said. "Now what was your last mission?"

"Data not present." She said.

"Okay. We can go now." He said with an evil grin, leading Sam back outside and into the helicopter. Dib, Zim, and Gir followed.

"Alright, get comfortable." The man said. "It's a long way from here to Tokyo."

Sam nodded in agreement and simply sat tight.

"T-they brainwashed her." Dib whispered. Zim nodded.

They arrived in Tokyo after a few hours and exited the helicopter. It was snowing. The man flew away with the helicopter and Sam was alone…or so she thought.

She was on her way to the location of the missiles when she was stopped by Zim, Dib, and Gir.

"HI!" Gir shouted, hugging her. She pushed him aside.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Dib asked. "Of course you know us."

"I don't believe I do." She said, cocking her head.

"Sam-human!" Zim exclaimed. "Snap out of it!"

"I don't understand." She said.

"We're your FRIENDS!" Zim said.

"I have no friends." She said firmly. "And I shall kill whoever wishes to become acquainted with me."

"Sam!" Gir screeched. "You have to remember us!"

"I'm sorry." She said, flipping her hair back. "Now I need to go change my clothes. My colleagues say I need to blend in when I'm here."

She went to a public restroom and changed into a Japanese skool uniform. A short skirt, long socks, shoes, and a long sleeve shirt.

"Why are you still in my presence?" she asked the three. "Leave before I have something horrible done to you."

"Sam! If we didn't know you, how do we know your name? And how would I know that you sing in the shower, sleep on your right side, and you're a vegetarian?" Zim asked.

Sam scoffed.

"You simply must have found out from a colleague of mine."

"Would a colleague know that you have a birthmark on your leg that's shaped like a skull? Or that you like the colors green, black, and blue? What about the facts that you don't like Justin Bieber, and think you have a big butt, which I think is cute?" Zim asked.

"H-how do you know this?" she asked.

"Because after like, a week, we became best friends." Dib said.

"Then…why don't I remember you?" she asked.

"You were brainwashed. I'm Dib, that's Gir, and that's Zim." Dib said.

"Those names don't sound familiar." She said, walking away. She walked up to someone and asked for directions in fluent Japanese.

"Hai. Arigato." She said, bowing and walking away.

"Wait!" Zim said, running after her. He grabbed her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen, Sam-"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!" she shouted, punching Zim in the jaw. He held it in pain.

"S-Sam-human…" he said. "T-that hurt."

"I am not afraid to kill you or call for backup. Leave now and your life will be spared!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, you've gotta listen to us!" Dib screamed, now showing more worry than ever. "You saved our lives many times and we've saved yours. Please, hear me out…-"

He stopped talking when she walked away. She bought a dango at a food stand and kept walking. (A/N: For those of you who don't know, a dango is simply a Japanese pastry with a bean jelly filling…I think…)

She walked up to a big building and went inside, and of course, she was followed by her former friends.

It was dark. She pulled out a black suit from her bag and Gir, Zim, and Dib turned around while she changed.

She pulled out a small pistol and walked (and was followed) into the next room. There was a light in there and she quickly shot it out and continued.

They went into a big room with missiles. There were about four but they were huge and going right to the US.

She went to each one and carefully cut some wires. When she was done, she wiped some sweat off of her face and climbed into an air vent to escape. Zim, Dib, and Gir did the same.

When they got out, Sam was ahead of them and had already changed back into her clothes. She had her cell phone to her ear and she was talking to a government official.

Out of nowhere, a Japanese man grabbed her and pinched her hard on the shoulder, knocking her out. Zim, Dib, and Gir looked at each other and followed the man back into the building. They followed him into a dark room where he tied Sam to a chair, took her bag, and woke her up with a very bright light.

"Wha- where am I? Who are you?" she asked, cringing away from the light.

"The question is: who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Nina." She said. She was trained to use that name whenever she didn't want to give out her real one.

"Mmhmm." He said. "Nina, who exactly sent you?"

"YOUR MOTHER!" Sam yelled.

He held a knife to her throat.

"Who sent you?" he asked firmly, forcefully holding her face to the light.

"I…came by myself when I found out about the missiles."

"You're a BAD LIAR!" he shouted, slicing her arm and making a deep cut. She screamed in pain and more than anything, Zim, Dib, and Gir wanted to help but they weren't tired of living quite yet.

"Tell me before I kill you." He said.

"I…was sent by Canada. You see, they like America so much, they wanted to stop the missiles."

He finally bought it.

"Okay." He said. "How old are you?"

"Eleven." She lied. She was really twelve but was about the height of an eleven-year-old.

"Why didn't they send a grown-up? What's so special about you?"

"I…I-I uh…" she didn't want to tell him she had telekinetic powers.

"Well?" he asked.

"Because I'm cool." She said.

"WRONG ANSWER!" he screamed, slicing her other arm and making her scream again, but this time tears ran down her face.

"Because I'm so young no one would suspect me." She lied.

"Okay." He said. "Now, do you know what kind of trouble you get in when you disable our bombs? Just wait until Aoi Mihama finds out."

"I get cuts on my arms?" she asked flatly.

The man laughed.

"That, and you get fed to my former colleague, Joe. You see, Joe has become a zombie." He said, untying Sam and leading her into a room while the crew secretly followed. In a dark corner was a zombie tied up like a dog.

She threw a punch at the man who had tied her up then kicked him where no boy wants to be kicked. She ran out while the three stooges hopped out a window. They followed her until the man had lost sight of Sam and when he did, and after Sam wrapped her arms in bandages, Zim pinned Sam against the wall.

"Sam-human!" Zim screamed. "You're coming back to America with us!"

"Why would I do that? I don't know you guys. Quit following me and if you don't unhand me in five seconds-"

Zim slapped her across the face.

"No, Sam! There has to be something that can jog your memory! ANYTHING!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry." She said. Her face was a deep red and Zim started to feel bad for slapping her so hard.

"No!" Zim shouted. "You love me! And I love you! You're my best friend and you were brainwashed! I…y-you have to remember us! How could you forget your first friends?"

"Some part of me believes you." Sam said. "But how do I know you're not trying to use me? And who could have brainwashed me?"

"The government." Dib said. "They did it."

"B-but they're my friends. They would never do such a thing!"

Zim let out a sigh. There had to be something that could help her remember him.

Anything.

He pulled Sam closer to him and kissed her on the lips. It lasted about ten seconds.

She coughed for air and pushed him away.

"Do you remember me now?" he asked.

"N-no." she said softly, looking down. She shoved Zim away and began walking.

"I'm sorry but I need to get to Osaka." She said, holding her bag to her tightly. Zim pulled out his cat ears and put them on. He ran up to Sam, grabbed a Sharpie out of her bag, and drew cat fangs and whiskers on his face.

"I'm a kitty cat." He said with a smile. Sam stood there for awhile, her eyes widened. She dropped her bag that she was holding and all of her things fell out.

She remembered everything.


	10. Japanese alcohol

Sam just stared at the three. She didn't know what to say. She was just overwhelmed.

"Z-Zim…" she choked out, hugging him. She simply wouldn't let go. Zim knew he heard a sob come from her but he didn't say anything.

"I-I'm so sorry." She whimpered quietly.

"It's okay. You don't have to cry, human." Zim said. Sam hugged him tighter.

"Thank you so much for coming here." she sniveled. "If you hadn't…I-I don't know what would have happened to me."

Gir turned to look behind them

"T-the scary man is coming." He warned. Sam slowly let go of Zim, picked up her stuff, and they began to run. They ran until they got to a skool.

Sam sighed.

She looked around and there were Zombies around there. They ran passed them and ended up by a small store.

"Y-you slapped me." Sam said, looking at Zim.

"You punched me." Zim said.

"I was brainwashed." She said.

"Yeah, and you never gave me my five dollars for massaging your back."

She handed him a five and they kept walking.

"We need to take a bus." She said. They went to the bus stop and waited.

She looked at Zim.

"I'm not sure that kissing me was a good way to try to jog my memory." She said.

Zim blushed and turned away.

After taking a few more busses, they ended up in Osaka.

"Sake!" someone called. "Get your sake for only thirty yen!"

"I want…whatever sake is!" Dib screamed, paying the man with some yen that Sam had been provided with. He chugged three quarters of it and burped.

"You idiot!" Sam screamed. "Do you know what that is?"

"Do you know what y-y-y-your face is-s-s-? ha-ha! Yeah I-I-I…went there." Dib said.

"Sake is a Japanese alcoholic drink and now you're drunk." Sam said, throwing away the rest of the sake and pulling Dib by the collar of his trench coat.

"I-I'm not drunk…" he said with a burp. "Ohhhh I know! It's b-b-because I…I'm bla-"

"Save it." She said, pulling him along.

"You know, if you l-like me just go on and…and say it…but say it in some sort of cool code…yeah we should have some sort of cool code where you say a random word…b-b-but it meeeeeeans somethin'…oh…I…uh…leedle leedle leedle lee…" Dib said.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked apathetically.

"It means I like sausage…and I do…but don't tell my mom…well you can't 'cause she's dead but if you could I'd say don't because she-she-she oh wait…you can tell her."

"Mmhmm…" Sam said, still pulling him along the sidewalk.

"And I…sleep in my underwear sometimes and I…I like bagels. Do you like bagels, Sam? Ooh, wait…before you answer, I have another question! Wha-whe-wha-if-i-if…if you were on an island…with nothing but cows…would you eat them?"

"No." Sam said. "Like me, cows are vegetarian so all I would have to do is find out what they eat."

"NO!" Dib said. "Y-you can't outsmart m-me!"

They walked up to another building and Sam sighed and didn't move.

"Aren't you…or we…going to go in?" Zim asked.

"Well…I have to kill…the man that's in there. Aoi Mihama. He's thirty two years old and is responsible for trying to demolish some of the US." Sam said. "But I…just can't do it."

"T-th-th-then hire a monkey…" Dib said.

"Zim, I know this is sort of a bad idea but could you keep an eye on Dib while Gir and I go inside?" Sam asked. Zim nodded and she took Gir inside with her after changing into her stealth clothes in the bathroom.

It was a dark building and Sam held on to her bag tightly with one hand and her other hand was holding Gir's tiny metal hand.

Out of nowhere they heard a gunshot and turned to see a man.

"You…" Sam said. "You're Aoi…"

"Yes I am. I've been expecting you, Nina…" he said.

"Why did you just fire that gun? That was a waste of bullets." She said.

"I wanted to get your attention." He said. He pulled out a remote and pressed a button and immediately every door and window was blocked with a steel wall.

"Oh, right, now you can't escape either, smart one." Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"I won't need to. I know you're here to kill me…but as far as I know, you're only eleven and I can kill you easily." Aoi said with a chuckle. He then left the room and locked the door behind him.

"Wh-what's the point of this?" Sam asked. She looked at the ceiling and there was a little thing that sprayed some sort of toxic gas.

Gir quickly pulled out a gas mask from his head and gave it to Sam. Gir put one on as well. If only he had been carrying them before that creepy dude walked up to them.

They just sat there and did nothing.

"You'll just die of starvation then. Fine by me." Aoi said from a speaker.

"Gir, can you break steel?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Can you try?" she asked. He nodded and shot two rockets from his head.

Nothing happened.

"Do you have a flamethrower?" she asked. He pulled one out of his head and flamed the door.

It melted. It was either really frail or not steel at all.

She laughed, picked Gir up, and walked into the next room.

She was face to face with Aoi.

"Someone in this room is going to die today." He said. "And it's not me."

"Save your breath!" Sam exclaimed, pulling out a knife. She held it to the man's throat for a few seconds then simply dropped it to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"You just made a foolish choice." He said, picking up the knife and holding it up to her throat.

"It'll all be over soon." He said. Gir quickly used his flamethrower and caught the man on fire.

He began to scream.

Sam held onto Gir and hugged him as the man screamed in pain and tried to roll on the ground (tile) to put the fire out.

Gir hit the man with a rocket and he died right there. Sam bent down to eye level with Gir, held his shoulders, and stared into his cyan eyes.

"T-thank you, Gir." She said, hugging him. "I-I couldn't have done that myself."

She unlocked all of the doors and they walked out. Zim and Dib weren't there.

Sam sighed and went to look for them. She was halfway down the block when she found them drinking sake together.

"Guys!" she said. "What did I say about sake?"

"Y-you shut your f-face you prrreeety girl, you…" Zim said.

"Great." She said. "Now I have two drunken idiots to take care of. Zim, you saw that Dib was drunk. Why did you drink sake too?"

"H-h-he said it would be cooooooooool." Zim said. "And I was-s likeeee 'oh then Z-Zim shall try it t-tooo' a-and Gir…we were just talkin' about how FAT you were."

"I'm not fat!" Gir exclaimed, angrily knocking the sake out of their hands.

"H-hey…w-we paid f-f-for dat and…we'll never find anotha deal like that a-again." Dib said. "I h-hope you're happy…"

Sam pulled them by the collars of their shirts and went to a Japanese hotel she had made reservations for. She got her key and went up to her room, and of course, taking two drunken idiots and a robot with her.

"T-this place is niiiiiiiice…just like you…y-you're so cool…when I grow up, I'm gonna be just like you, Saaaaam…" Zim said.

"Mmhmm…" she said, lying down and playing a Nintendo DSI.

"W-w-what game d-do you have?" Dib asked with a burp.

"Mario kart." She said, resuming the game. They began to hear Yoshi happily saying his name while Daisy screamed something incomprehensible.

"OH HEY! D-D-DIB-HYOOMAN! LOOOOK WHAT I CAN DO!" Zim said, standing on a table. Sam put her game away and threw a pillow at him, making him fall down.

"No!" she said pulling water out of her bag and spraying him with it like he was a puppy that wasn't housebroken.

"MY SKIN!" he shouted, running in circles and then passing out. Sam dragged him to one of the beds and glared at Dib.

"Y-y-y-you are so cute when you're angry…I-I-I know I said I didn't l-like you but I-I-I think you're hot…" Dib said. Sam turned to Gir and rubbed his head.

"Please never act stupid like them." She said. Gir nodded.

"S-s-stupid?" Dib asked. "I-I-I'll show you STOOPID!"

He began singing the Spongebob Squarepants theme song.

"…A-ABSORBANT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEEE….IF NAUTICAL NONSENSE IS SOMETHING YOU WISH…THEN DROP OF THE DECK AND FLOP LIKE A FISHHHHH!"

"Dib, quit it." Sam said as he began poking her.

"N-not until you admit that I'm better than you and not drunk…"

"Quit it, Dib!" she said. He started to tickle her.

"Not until you say it!"

"BWAHAHA! OKAY! OKAY! YOU'RE NOT DRUNK! JUST STOP TICKLING ME!" Sam screamed.

"…And…" Dib said.

"And you're b-better than- TEE-HEEEE-HE-HEEE! OKAY! YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME! NOW STAHAAAAAP!"

"You're darn right I'm not d-d-drunk and better than you." He said, laying down in a bed and falling asleep.

"You wanna draw cat faces on them?" Sam asked Gir. He nodded and she got some Sharpies out of her bag and she drew a cat face on Dib while Gir drew one on Zim.

"There." She said with a giggle.

"They're kitty cats." Gir said with a smile.

"Yes they are." Sam said, sitting down. She pulled her hair back.

"I think we should take advanatage of being here." Gir said. (Lol "advanatage")

"Well, what do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"Well I heard that there are a lotta festivals in Japan and I wanna go to one! I like pie…"

"Oh. Why don't we go when these two idiots are sober?" she asked with a giggle.

"Okay!" Gir said, happily turning on the TV as Sam relaxed in the third bed.

Ah, peace…and two drunken idiots.


	11. I HATE YOU! Wait, no i don't

Sam soon fell asleep and woke up to the sound of something…snipping…

She opened her eyes and sat up. Dib and Zim were right next to her with a bottle of sake and scissors.

"That's it! I'm not trusting you guys with any more of my yen!"

She pulled her hand to her head and tried to run her hand through her hair. That was weird…she remembered a lot more being there.

She looked next to her and there it was. A big pile of hair.

"YOU TWO DRUNKEN DORKS CUT MY HAIR?" she screamed.

"N-naw-n-naw-naw just chiiiiiiill…" Zim said. "We thought your hair was too long so weez, da pros, cut i-it."

She stood up and looked in the mirror. It wasn't even shoulder length. But it wasn't bad at all. She was still angry though.

"LEAVE MY HAIR ALONE!" she screamed.

"Okay." Zim and Dib said. Sam turned to Gir.

"Um…I think the festival will have to wait a bit, kay?"

Gir nodded and she turned to Dib and Zim.

"Hand it over." She said. They gave her the sake. "And the yen you stole from me."

They handed her about a thousand yen. (Not THAT much when converted to dollars)

"Thank you." She said. She smacked both of them over the head.

"OW!" they said.

"That was for UNDERAGED DRINKING!" she shouted. "And you guys know better!"

"Sorry." They said simultaneously. Sam rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Now my hair is short. I hope you're happy."

"It looks s-so PPPPPPPretty!" Zim exclaimed.

"Yeah. Now go sleep. Especially you, Zim. You're very sleep deprived."

"S-SHUT UP AND GO WEAR A LEOTARD!" Zim screamed.

"Why do you want to see me in a leotard?" Sam asked.

"Because I do. You can't question it."

"I would go to the festival without you two but I don't trust you to be alone." Sam said. "And I don't see how they can have a festival with so many zombies. I guess Japan doesn't have as many as America quite yet."

Sam curled up in the bed and fell asleep. They all did.

It was about ten at night when Zim woke up.

"Gir…Zim…Dib…" Sam mumbled in her sleep. Zim, who had a headache from being so drunk looked over at her.

"No…NO!" she shouted, still asleep. Zim saw tears coming from her eyes and she screamed. Not a regular scream. The kind that would hurt whoever heard it almost as much as the person screaming. Zim could practically feel her pain, and he wanted to know what was wrong. Sam sat up and was just coughing and crying.

"S-Sam-human, are you alright?" he asked. Sam looked up at Zim and sobbed. Yes, she was finally out of her dream state but that didn't stop her from hugging him.

She didn't say a word. She just cried into his shirt. It sounded similar to a toddler or something.

"Sam-human…" Zim said, sitting her up. "Why the HECK are you crying?"

She wiped her tears.

"Oh…um, I'm fine…" she said.

"You are not fine, human!" Zim said. Dib sat up from the other bed.

"Augh…my head…oh yeah, we gave Sam a haircut. You're welcome, Sam." Dib said.

Sam looked over at Dib, then at Gir who had woken up when Sam screamed.

"A-Are you okay?" Gir asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said.

"No you're not!" Zim said. "And you're going to tell Zim what's wrong."

Sam let out a small whimper.

"It's just that I had a nightmare…but you see, I can tell when I have thoughts about things that are going to happen…and I just had a nightmare with that same feeling."

"That 'aint good." Zim said.

"It's not." Sam said. She laid her head on Zim's lap.

"S-Sam-human, can you tell me what happened in your dream?"

He looked down and she had fallen asleep right there. On his lap.

He sighed and tried to get up but she clenched onto his shirt.

"Unghhh…" she said. Zim tried to pry her hand off of his shirt and she opened her eyes a little and didn't say a word. She just stared at him.

"H-human?" Zim asked. "Sit up. I want to talk to you."

Sam sat up.

"What?" she asked.

Zim wiped her tearstained face with his sleeve.

"Something's wrong…and I want to know what it is, Sam-human."

"I already told you." Sam said sleepily.

"Yes, but Zim wants you to be specific."

"Well…I…Uh…don't really want to talk about it." She said with a sniffle.

"Please. I won't feel better until I know EXACTLY what's troubling you, human." Zim said. Sam looked at the ground.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled.

"Okay." Zim said, unsatisfied.

Sam wrapped her arms around Zim and stayed like that.

"Could you do one thing for me?" she asked.

"What?" Zim asked.

"Don't do stupid things and just stay out of trouble." She said, going back to sleep.

At about 2AM, Zim woke up and didn't see Sam.

"She better not have gotten kidnapped again." He mumbled to himself. He went outside and found her on the porch, in the fetal position, crying her eyes out.

Zim waited for her to notice him. He just stood there, waiting for her to look up.

She sobbed and whimpered but didn't even see that Zim was there.

Zim couldn't bear to see her like this.

"S-SAM-HUMAN!" Zim screamed, she flinched and looked up, taking her face out of her arms and revealing many huge cuts on them.

"Oh…Zim…" she said softly, standing up. "I-"

"Why are your arms bleeding?" he asked, cocking his head. She kicked something small and metal off of the balcony with her foot.

"I…um…was just a, uh…-"

"YOU WERE CUTTING YOURSELF, WEREN'T YOU?" Zim screamed. Sam looked down.

"Look, working for the government is a stressful job, okay?"

"There is no way I'm letting this slide, HUMAN!" Zim yelled. He pulled Sam's arm and examined it. She tried to resist but Zim wouldn't let her go.

"L-LET ME GO!" she screamed.

Zim continued looking at her arms.

"Cutting yourself doesn't solve anything. If you cut a vein, you can die. If you cut too hard, you have to get a tetanus shot. Do you want that?" he asked, not letting her arm go.

"No!" she said, pulling her arm. Zim was holding her with all his strength.

"DO YOU WANT TO GO TO REHAB?"

"N-no!" Sam said, crying. "I'm s-sorry!"

Zim slapped her across the face. She rubbed it soothingly but still couldn't stop her tears.

"Why would you slap me?" she asked. "You said that you love me."

"I slapped you BECAUSE I love you, Sam." He said. He was really being serious.

"WELL IF YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH, THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE SUCH A BIG DEAL ABOUT EVERYTHING I DO? YOU DON'T REALLY LOVE ME THEN, DO YOU? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? I HATE YOU!"

Sam pulled out a rappel rope and tied it to the bars on the balcony.

"Goodbye, Zim." She sighed, climbing down.

That girl had some ISSUES.

Zim sighed, went back to the room and threw himself onto the bed. This woke Dib and Gir.

"Hey, where's Sam?" Dib asked. "She didn't get kidnapped again, did she?"

"No." Zim said quietly.

"Well where is she?" Gir asked.

"G-gone…" Zim said. "She left."

"Where did she go?" Gir asked worriedly.

"I don't know where she went but she's not coming back." Zim choked out, trying to stop himself from sobbing.

"Well what did you do to her?" Dib asked.

"Well…" Zim said. "She just burst into flames and went psycho."

"W-what? Why?" Dib asked.

"I don't know." Zim said.

Dib sighed. Gir got up and put on his dog costume.

"Oh, no you don't!" Zim shouted, Grabbing Gir by the arm.

"HEY!" Gir shouted. Zim let him go.

"Gir, you're not going after her. If she wants to go out into the world of dangerous zombies alone, don't try and stop her." Zim said. This thought scared him though. He wanted her to be safe and despite what she said, he still loved her.

"But…can't she die out there?" Gir asked.

"Y-yeah, it's likely." Zim said quietly. He sat on the bed and thought this through. He thought about Sam.

Sam, Sam, Sam.

Why the heck did he love her? She was just some messed up girl with issues. Violent. Pushy. But at the same time, she was generous. She cared about everyone. She was pretty, always had something to make everyone laugh, she was smart, and the reason they were still alive. If something ever happened to her, Zim would just lie down and die.

And she thinks he doesn't love her.

Zim slipped on his boots.

"Oh, I can't go but you can?" Gir asked angrily.

"Fine. You guys can come." Zim said. Dib got up and put on his shoes and they walked out, bringing only a pistol from Sam's bag that she had left.

It was snowing. A lot.

They were out walking for a long time. Tripping over their feet and almost freezing to death.

"Do you see her?" Dib moaned.

"No." Zim said. Zim had a feeling that she had gotten into trouble. It was just in her nature.

Finally, they saw a figure walking way up ahead. They knew it was her. Then they saw a tall figure walk up to her. Probably another government official. The three kept walking though. When they got close enough, they noticed that for a government official, this guy looked crazy! He had a gray beard, fingerless gloves, and a brown jacket. They stood close but at a distance to where Sam and the guy couldn't see them.

The guy grabbed her from behind and squeezed her, just to mess with her. He pulled out a gun and held it to her head. Zim, Dib, and Gir listened closely.

"Well, doll-face, do you know what I do to girls like you who like to hang out alone at night? You don't wanna know. Your young mind probably wouldn't even understand. Or, I can just kill you. I'm alone with these zombies around here, and I want you to hang around with me. I'm not going to be alone in this horrible world. The zombies are still here and nothing can be done. What do you say?" he asked, putting the gun closer to her head. "Say yes or I'll kill you."

She said nothing.

"I SAID SAY YES!" he screamed. She made a whimpering sound but still said nothing.

"YOU HAVE ONE MORE CHANCE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" he screamed, shooting the defenseless girl in the arm. Sam screamed in pain and began to cry.

That was it.

Zim pulled out the pistol and pointed it at the man.

"Release her." Zim said. The man put his arm around Sam's neck, ready to choke her.

"Aw, well if it isn't a green little-"

"Let her go." Zim said again.

"What? Oh this little doll-face here was just about to come along and spend the night with me." He said, squeezing his arm around her neck a little.

"I said let her go." Zim said yet again.

"But she wants to be with me." He said, squeezing her stomach with one arm and her neck with the other.

Dib stepped forward.

"You have one last chance." He said. The man pulled out a grenade and took the pin out with his mouth. He stepped back many yards and threw it. It wasn't powerful, unless you were a frail robot, a small alien, or a twelve-year-old boy.

Oh, crap.

Sam let out a scream that sounded exactly like the one that had woken her up the day before.

"NO!" Sam yelled, biting the man on the arm. She took his gun and the pistol and pointed them both at the man.

"Now, little lady-"

"GO AWAY!" she screamed, shooting him multiple times. He wasn't dead but he had passed out.

She walked over to Zim, Dib, and Gir. They were all unconscious.

"I-I'm sorry…" she said quietly, sitting down next to them. She picked up Gir and taking the hood off of his dog costume. His eyes were gray and she hugged him tight. His eyes sparked blue but went right back to gray.

This was all her fault.

"I'm so sorry, Gir." She said, hugging him tighter. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She pulled out a pen and a paper from Gir's head. She began to write a note.

_Dear Zim, Dib, and Gir,_

_If you wake up and don't see me. That means I'm probably already dead. Don't try looking for me and if you do make it alive, stay away from the zombies and government officials. Just until the zombies are gone and everything goes back to normal then resume your lives as they were before you met stupid me._

_Love Sam_

A few tears stained the paper and she stood up. Gir's eyes turned blue again but stayed like that.

"S-Sam…" he said. "Is that you?"

She picked Gir up.

"Yes." She said. "I'm right here."

"W-where were you going?" he asked.

"N-nowhere." She said, picking up the paper and crumpling it up.

Dib opened his eyes a little and sat up.

"Gah…how much sake did I drink?" he asked tiredly. Sam looked at him and hugged Gir tighter.

"Are you okay, Dib?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Dib said, shakily standing up.

Sam put Gir down and sat down next to Zim. She lied down and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Zim…please don't die." She said, tears pouring down her face. "I don't hate you. I never hated you. Not for a second. If you die, then I won't be able to live."

Sam buried her face into his shirt.

"I love you so much and I saw this coming. I never wanted it to happen. I want to be your friend forever. I want to grow up with you. I want us to grow up and have two kids named Alexis and Jason. I want you to keep telling me how pretty I am because I have low self-esteem. I want you to be there for me…"

Zim opened his eyes a little.

"What was that part about the kids?" Zim asked. Sam looked up and blushed. She hugged him tight, being careful of her gunshot wound.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed quietly. "I just needed some sense knocked into me."

Sam helped Zim up and she put Gir on her shoulders. She walked home. Hand in hand with Zim and Dib.

**REVIEW! you know you wannnnaaaaaaa!**


	12. The Tallest are here & they're not happy

When they went back to the hotel, it was 5:30AM. Everyone lied down on their beds. Sam sat Gir in her lap.

"I guess we'll all be fine if we all take care of each other, right?" Dib asked.

"I guess so." Sam said. "And I'm sorry about…everything."

"Sam-human, if you ever try to pull anything like that again, I'm going to be very angry with you." Zim said, walking over. He hugged her. "Zim doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Aww, thanks, Zim." Sam said. Zim grabbed her arm and looked at it.

"W-what is it?" Sam asked. Zim didn't say anything. He pulled the bullet out of her arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sam screamed in pain.

"See, it's over." Zim said with a smile, patting her on the head and getting a little bit of blood in her hair.

"I-it hurts!" Sam said with a sniffle.

"Yes. I know." Zim said, walking back to his bed.

Sam rubbed the gunshot wound on Gir's head. It was never going to go away and she felt that it was her fault that it was there. They fell asleep for awhile and woke up a little later. They weren't completely better but they did feel like they recovered a little.

"Zim…" Sam said, glancing over to his bed.

"Muh?" he asked.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Well, I was but I can't stay mad at you." Zim said.

"Thanks." Sam said, looking down. She pet Gir's little head.

"Sam-human, I-"

He looked at his watch and saw he was getting a transmission.

"I'll be back." He said, going on the balcony to watch and listen.

"Hello, Zim." Said Tallest Red.

"Oh, my Tallests, hello." Zim said.

"Save it." Purple said. "Listen, we've been thinking…"

"Alright, Purple." Red said. "Let's cut to the chase. Purple and I were just going to tell you that we thought you were going to die on your way to Earth. That's why we sent you. You're a stupid defect. Your mission is a fake. So…we're coming down to personally kill you."

"W-why?" Zim asked. "Zim did nothing wrong!"

"Well, for one, you killed the other invaders during mission impending doom one. You never do anything right." Red said. "And we're taking your robot and destroying him."

"But I…I have rights to live!" Zim screeched. "You can't do this to me!"

Zim cut the transmission and let out a small whimper. Sam walked out to the balcony.

"Z-Zim, what's wrong?" she asked. Zim put on a fake smile.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect."

"Oh…" Sam said. The sun was beginning to come up.

Zim put his arm around Sam.

Sam sighed. She looked Zim in the eyes and discovered what was wrong by reading his mind.

_The Tallests are planning on killing me and all I know is that I want to make sure that they don't do anything to Sam-human, Dib-stink, or Gir._

"Who are the Tallests?" she asked.

"My…leaders…" Zim sighed.

"Why do they want to kill you?" Sam asked.

"Well, I'm a defect. They hate me."

"How could anyone hate you?" Sam asked. "You're so fun to be around."

"Maybe to you." He said. "But they've given me a pretty hard time in the past."

"How will they find you?" Sam asked.

"My PAK." Zim said. "They can track me from there."

"I see." Sam said. "And they want to kill Gir too?"

"Yeah." Zim said, looking behind him. He saw Gir standing in the doorway. Listening.

He stepped out.

"W-who wants to kill me?" he asked quietly.

"The Tallests want to kill us." Zim said.

Gir put his head down. You couldn't see his face but you could see tears that were falling to the ground.

"Gir, I won't let anyone lay a finger on you." Sam said, picking Gir up and hugging him.

Gir began to cry hard and he hugged her back.

"Gir, you'll be fine. And Zim too. You don't have to cry. I've been through years of training and I promise I won't let anyone hurt you. Understand?"

"O-okay." He said softly with a sob.

She peeked off of the balcony to see zombies. Lots of them.

"S-something isn't right." She said. "The government was supposed to take care of them!"

"Well…maybe they just haven't gotten to it." Zim said. Sam set Gir down.

Gir went into the kitchen and found a small snack while Zim and Sam stayed together. Sam looked down and she hadn't noticed it but her hand was intertwined with Zim's.

"I'm a little tired." Sam said. She went to the bed and Zim went to his. A few hours passed. They were all asleep then woken up by the door bashing open. Two very tall aliens stepped in. Dib hurried to the kitchen with Gir to hide.

One alien was wearing red and the other was in purple.

Sam pulled out her pistol.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed, pointing it at them. They stared at her. The one in red went up to her and slapped the gun out of her hand.

"Aren't you a little young to be carrying around a gun?"

"SAVE YOUR BREATH!" Sam screamed, she knelt down to pick up her weapon but Red beat her too it.

"Ah, the irony." He said, pointing it at her.

Sam put her hands up. He could kill her in an instant. Zim grabbed her and held her in his arms.

"Leave her alone!" Zim hissed, showing his tongue in a rude way.

"Well, well, if you weren't a defect, I'd expect you to know better than to protect a human. We kill other species, not befriend them." Purple said.

"My Tallests, please. I want one last chance to win your approval."

"No. You've proven yourself to be fond of a human. That's stupid and horrible." Red said.

"Well…I-I DON'T LIKE HER! SHE'S BEEN FOLLOWING ME AND I WAS GOING TO KILL HER MYSELF!"

Sam growled a little bit at Zim and played along.

"It's true." She said with a stupid smile.

Dib came out of the kitchen.

"Yes." He said. "And the human is MY girlfriend, not Zim's."

Sam looked at Dib angrily.

"Oh really?" Red asked. He didn't believe them. "Then kiss."

Sam took one step back from Dib.

"Um, he has laryngitis?"

"It doesn't sound like it." Purple said. "You're just avoiding the request. Go on, make out. You're boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"

Dib took a step toward Sam and she took one back.

"Well, GIRLFRIEND, let's make out then." Dib said, a devious smile widening more and more on his face by the second.

"Yes." Purple said. "Go ahead."

"DIB IS A GIRL!" Sam screamed, pointing at him. "SHE'S A CROSS-DRESSER!"

"SAM!" Dib screamed. But he decided not to make her look like a liar.

"So…you're a girl…and he's a girl but you're in love?" Red asked.

"No, no." Sam said. "By girlfriend…he…she meant like 'hey girlfriend!'"

"Um…okay…" Purple said.

"Can you guys…a…um, leave?" Sam asked, shooing them with a gesture.

"Oh, no." Red said. "I'm afraid it won't be that easy."

Red pulled out a knife and held it to Zim's neck. But before he could kill him, Purple whispered something to Red.

"Alright." Red said, taking the knife from Zim's throat. "We've made a new decision."

"Where's the SIR?" Purple said. "I know you're hiding him."

"HE DIED!" Sam screamed. "It was tragic…FOR ZIM!"

Zim pretended to cry.

"Yes." He said. The Tallests rolled their eyes in disbelief.

"Yeah, right." Red said. "I bet you're hiding him."

Purple went to the kitchen and came back holding a green dog by the arm carelessly.

"Anyway," Purple said, throwing Gir to the floor. Hard. "Tie them up, Red."

Red tied Sam and Gir back to back and Purple did the same to Zim and Dib.

So much for gaining the Tallests' approval.

They were now tied on the floor struggling to break free.

Red laughed.

"I bet you folks are hungry. When was the last time you guys ate?" he asked.

"I dunno. Like a day or two." Sam said flatly.

Red pulled out a donut attached to a string.

"So you wouldn't care for a donut?" he asked, dangling it in front of them and watching them drool over it.

"Well, whoever wants it is going to have to sing 'Every Time We Touch'"

"EVERY TIME WE TOUCH I GET THIS FEELING! EVERY TIME WE KISS I SWEAR I CAN FLY!" Sam shouted.

He shoved the donut in her mouth.

"MRRRRMMMPHH!" she said.

"We've decided that we want to have a little fun before we kill you all."

"What kind of fun?" Sam asked with her mouth full before she swallowed.

"Well, since you want to know…" Purple said, untying her. She tried to run away but he grabbed her by the arm.

"Nope." Purple said, strapping a dog leash around her neck.

"What does this prove?" she asked flatly.

"That they have nothing better to do." Zim chuckled.

Red smacked Zim on the head.

"Now bark like a dog." Purple said.

"You've got to be kidding. This is a new kind of low." Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"I SAID DO IT!"

"Little dog? ARF! Or big dog? Woof!"

"Okay. Now do the Caramelldansen." Purple said. Sam started to sway her arms back and forth.

_HELP ME! _She mouthed to Zim and Dib.

Zim shrugged. He couldn't do anything. And Dib was enjoying it a little.

Gir began to cry.

"I-I DON'T LIKE THIS!" he sobbed. Sam was going to go comfort him but Purple tugged on the leash, choking her a little and making her gag.

Sam hacked then looked up at purple.

"Get on your hands and knees." He said.

"This is just getting-"

"DO IT!"

She did as told.

Red sat on her back.

"Now giddy up!" Red shouted.

"You're…crushing my back…" Sam said. She stood up and Red fell down. She began to pull and tug at her leash. She began to feel bad for the dogs that wore them.

"HOW DID YOU GET IT ON AND HOW DO I TAKE IT OFF?" she screamed.

Purple held out a key.

"There's a lock on it." He said, putting it away. He smirked evilly. "Now sing 'Baby' by Justin Bieber."

"WHAT?" Sam screamed. "Make one of them do it!"

"Okay, fine." Red said. He untied Zim and tied a rope around his waist.

"Can I get the rope instead of the leash?" Sam asked.

"NO!" Red said. He turned to Zim. "Sing 'Baby'"

Zim started to sing it (Off key).

"Now," Red said, turning to Purple. "Are we done?"

"Yeah." Purple said. "Let's just kill them."

He set down a bomb that was timed for five minutes, tied everyone back up, and then they left.

Gir started to cry again.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Dib screamed.

"When have we not gotten out of a situation like this?" Sam asked flatly.

"She's right." Zim said.

The clock was ticking. Slowly…

"Okay…" Sam said. "How do we get out of this one? Any ideas?"

"Hey, you're the genetically enhanced one. Not me." Dib said.

"Genetically enhanced…" Sam said slowly. "DIB YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

"I am? You told me I was an idiot."

Sam closed her eyes hard and tried to break the rope. Her face turned deep red and she began to feel it loosen.

"Sam…" Dib said. "This thing is unbreakable. You can't-"

The rope ripped. She went over and untied everyone else.

"Okay…what do we do with the bomb?" Zim asked, looking and seeing only a minute left.

Sam took the bomb and threw it out the window. It flew until you couldn't see it anymore. They stood silent for awhile and then they heard a distant explosion along with car alarms going off and a few babies crying and cats screeching.

"Sam…if you're so strong, why didn't you beat up the Tallest-"

Sam passed out on the ground.

"Oh, right…" Dib said. "It backfires." (As mentioned at the beginning of chapter 6)

Zim dragged her over to one of the beds.

"My god, you're heavy!" he said, shoving her by the pillow.

"What time is it?" Gir asked quietly.

"Nine PM." Dib said.

"A day well spent." Zim said, getting to his bed and falling asleep.

**REVIEW! OR THE ZOMBIES SHALL EAT YOU! YAAAAH!**


	13. I'll die for you

Zim was the first to wake up the next morning. He stood, stretched, and yawned. He glanced over at Sam who was curled up with Gir in her arms. A few times in her sleep, she would tighten her grip around Gir and her muscles would tense. Then she would make a small whimpering or sobbing noise.

_Poor thing…_

Zim walked into the kitchen and made coffee.

He sat back in his bed and drank it.

You can't go wrong with hazelnut… (A/N: Unless you're me…long story.)

He put the cup on the bedside table and turned on the TV, turning the volume down so he wouldn't wake anyone up. He was so stressed about his mission. Wait a minute…

He didn't have a mission.

He looked down at this thought. The Tallests straight-up lied to him. They gave him a fake mission on a planet that he didn't like. And the planet was infested with zombies, which for some strange reason was supposed to be taken care of but wasn't.

Strange…

"I'm sorry I'm not good enough…" Sam mumbled in her sleep, clenching onto Gir. Zim glanced over. He was used to her sleep talking. She always did. It bugged him because normally it was about something negative. Something that was irking her. Bringing her down.

A few tears rolled down her face and she held Gir even tighter. Zim sighed. Who knew why she was so messed up?

Dib opened his eyes and sat up.

"Wow…long day yesterday…" he said.

"Yeah," Zim said.

"D-demon…" Sam mumbled.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked.

"I don't know." Zim said.

Gir opened his eyes a little. He held in a gasp when Sam pulled him closer to her and began to whimper again. Zim turned the TV off.

Gir looked up at Zim. Zim sighed, rolled his eyes, and began to shake Sam lightly.

"Sam-human…it's time to wake up…"

She didn't wake up.

He shook her harder.

"SAM-HUMAN!"

She jolted up and revealed a sweaty mess of hair.

"What happened?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. She was confused when she felt tears.

"You saved us…you threw that bomb out the window." Dib said.

"Oh, yeah." She said, rubbing her head. She sat silent for a bit.

"Are you…okay?" Zim asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Just…wondering…"

Sam yawned, stood up, and held her head.

"I feel so strange…" she said, walking to the kitchen. She made some coffee then went back to her bed to drink it. She turned on the TV. The news was on.

_**This just in, government officials say even they can't fix the zombie problem but they can help. They are now manufacturing guns, pepper spray, and hard bats and they are selling like hotcakes!**_

"WHAT?" Sam screamed, spitting out a mouthful of coffee. "THOSE HORRIBLE LIARS! THEY DO KNOW HOW TO FIX IT! WHY AREN'T THEY DOING ANYTHING?"

Sam shook her head and put her shoes on.

"You're not going anywhere!" Zim screamed, pulling her arm. She pried his hand off of her.

"I am! No one's stopping me. And don't follow me. I promise I'll be back."

"NO! You remember what happened last time, Sam-human! I'm not going to lose you because you think you can do everything on your own! You always get into some sort of trouble and I'll bet my SQUEEDLY SPOOCH that if you go alone, you will get hurt!"

"Alright. I'll expect my squeedly spooch when I get back." Sam said, walking towards the door. Zim pulled her back and pinned her against the wall.

"No, Sam. You're not going anywhere. Not with me around."

"Okay." She said. She would have folded her arms but Zim wouldn't let them go. "Then we'll all just become one of the zombies. Then we'll lead a horrible life of zombiness for the rest of eternity. But of course, you wouldn't mind, right, Zim?"

Zim growled and his eye twitched a little.

"Then why don't we come along?" he asked.

"No…I have to go alone. All I need to do is go to one of our secret HQs and ask what's up."

"And where would that be at?"

"America." She said. "I'll catch a plane."

"I'm not going to let you fly thousands of miles away by yourself. It worries Zim."

"I know…but it's different this time." she said.

"No is NO, HUMAN!" Zim screamed. He let her go.

"Alright." She said, sitting on the bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She woke up to the smell of food. She stood up and yawned, glancing over at everyone who was eating in their beds.

"Did you guys get room service?" she asked. Dib nodded.

She looked next to her and saw Gir feasting on a dango.

Sam went to the table and grabbed some noodles then sat back in the bed.

"These are vegetarian, right?" she asked, examining them. (A/N: I'm paranoid like that)

"Yeah," Dib said, rolling his eyes. Sam realized she was in Japan and about to eat with a FORK.

"Where are the chopsticks?" she asked.

"They're over on the table." Zim said. "But we don't really know how to use them."

Sam got up, got some chopsticks, and sat back down.

She took a bite of her noodles.

"These are good." She said. "What's in it?"

"Beef," Dib said with a smirk. Sam looked like she was about to vomit.

"What do you mean beef?"

"Ha-ha! I'm joking." Dib said. "I don't really know what's in it but the menu said vegetarian."

"The menu is in Japanese. What did you do? Use a Rosetta Stone?"

"No." Zim said. "It just so happens that Gir speaks one hundred twelve languages known in the galaxy. And one of those languages is Japanese."

Gir looked up at Sam.

"There's nasu in it." He said with a smile.

"Eggplant, huh?" she asked, taking another bite. "I taste it."

"Wait…" Dib said. "How come YOU speak Japanese?"

"I'm required to learn at least four languages other than English. Portuguese, Japanese, Spanish, and Swedish."

"Ah. I see." Dib said. "Count to three in Japanese."

"Three? That's it? Ichi, ni, san."

"Good." Dib said. Gir threw away his trash and so did Sam.

"Now we have a secret language to speak in, huh, Gir?"

"Mmhmm." He said.

"It's not very secret when you're speaking Japanese in JAPAN." Zim said, rolling his eyes.

"It's a secret from you guys." She said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Zim said.

"Ha-ha…losers." Sam said, sticking her tongue out.

"JERK!" Zim screamed.

"STUPID!"

"BLEH!"

"BAKA!"

"WHAT?" Zim asked.

"Idiot." She said. "But you're my idiot."

Zim smiled.

"You're my idiot too." He said.

"Hey, why don't we watch TV?" Dib asked, turning the TV on. He turned it to Cartoon Network and MAD was on. They watched TV until they were all asleep.

All except Sam.

She put her shoes on and grabbed her bag. She began walking towards the door.

"Sam…where are you going?" she heard.

She turned to see Gir peeking his eyes open a bit.

"Um…"

"Are you going where mastah said not to go?" Gir asked.

"Well yeah. I'm sorry…I know that you don't want me to go but-"

"Take me with you!" he said.

"Okay. But be quiet…" she said, knowing that if she had said no to Gir, he'd go nuts. He put on his dog costume and they walked out.

"Okay." Sam said. "I already got our tickets online so we're set."

He smiled.

"Zim's gonna be so mad at me." Sam said as they continued walking. The snow was coming lighter but it was still there- and cold.

On their way to the airport, they saw many zombies. They continued walking. But after awhile, they were completely surrounded.

"I k-knew this was a bad idea!" Gir said as the zombies began to close in on them.

"Gir…g-get behind me!" she ordered. He hid behind her legs and she pulled out a shotgun from her bag.

"I didn't think I'd have to use this…" she said, loading the gun and cocking it. "But that's the way it has to be."

She shot multiple times at each zombie.

"DIE! DIE!" she screamed, although they were already dead. Gir held onto her in fear and she could tell he was crying. Soon, he let go but she didn't really notice.

Finally, after many excruciatingly horrifying moments, the zombies were lying on the floor. Not dead, but stunned. They were likely to back up in a matter of days or even a few hours.

Sam picked Gir up and took him in her arms.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He didn't respond. She held him in front of her. His eyes were a faded blue and he had a massive zombie bite on his head.

"Oh no…" she said. "This is bad…"

She took of his hood, opened his head and pulled out something from her bag. She used it to scan his AI chip and all his others.

"S-Sam…where are we? Why is it so dark? Sam…it hurts so bad…" Gir said.

Sam collected some zombie blood and ran. She ran fast. She brought Gir back to the hotel and lied him down on the bed.

How was she going to get a syringe through metal?

"Sam…I feel funny…"

"I know, buddy. You'll be fine, okay?" she said with a sigh.

Again, all HER fault.

She turned on the lamp and sat down. She watered down the blood so the virus would be weak, and then added a few extra things to help Gir fight off the virus.

"There…" she said. She took Gir and examined him, looking for a way to get it in his system. He was a robot so it would go right to the core no matter how he obtained it. Sam hesitated.

"Drink it." She said.

Gir slowly drank the mysterious liquid, coughing afterward. Sam looked over at Dib and Zim.

They were heavy sleepers…

"How do you feel?" Sam asked, taking his tiny metal hand in hers.

Gir looked at Sam. His eyes turned bright blue. He looked refreshed. Then his eyes turned gray and his hand that she was holding lost tension.

"GAH!" Sam screamed. She started to shake him by the shoulders.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" she screamed.

Nothing.

Zim opened his eyes a little.

"Fine…I'm awake. Jeez." He said. Sam knew Zim would spaz out if he saw Gir's condition. Zim sat up and Sam wrapped her arms around Gir's head as if she were hugging him. She covered up the zombie bite as well. Zim walked over. And Dib woke up and sat up.

"Why isn't Gir doing…anything?" Zim asked.

"Well…well he's mad so he's giving you the silent treatment."

"What did I do?" Zim asked.

"He-he…he doesn't want to talk about it."

"But I want to know what I did to make him so upset." Zim said.

Sam pulled Gir closer to her.

"You…didn't make him waffles…yesterday…"

"Um…okay. I'll make him some now." Zim said. "Gir, I'll make your waffles. Do you feel better now?"

Gir didn't respond.

"Gir, I'm sorry. You just never asked before." Zim said, putting his hand on Gir's shoulder.

"He says he doesn't feel like talking and it's too late for your regrets."

"Really? I didn't hear him say anything." Zim said.

"I read his mind." She said.

"But I thought you couldn't because he has no brain."

"Um…"

"Sam-human…"

"What?"

"Is Gir awake?" Zim asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"If he were awake, his shoulders, and antenna and stuff would be blue."

"LIAR!" Sam shouted, sounding a bit like Zim himself.

"Sam-human…what on IRK did you do to Gir?"

"N-nothing…he's completely fine." She said. Zim looked angry. He began to walk closer to Sam and she took Gir and began to take one step back with every step he took towards her. Dib just watched because he's cool like that.

She kept moving back until her back was against the wall. Zim now had her cornered and she slid on the ground and sat with Gir, holding him in her arms. Zim stood with his PAK legs and used them to make him appear much larger. And it worked. He looked more enraged than he had ever looked before. The look in his eyes made it seem that he was going to murder Sam right then and there.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SIR?" he screamed.

Sam broke into tears.

"LISTEN, SAM! I'M NOT GOING TO START FEELING BAD FOR YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE CRYING! GIR IS MY SIR! IRKEN PROPERTY! NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO HIM! TELL ME BEFORE I KILL YOU! AND I WILL NO MATTER HOW ADORABLE I THINK YOU ARE!"

"I…don't know what I did to him…" Sam whimpered quietly.

"WHAT GOT HIM LIKE THAT, FILTHY HYOOMAN?"

The last thing she wanted to do was tell Zim that she left after he said not to.

"I don't know…" she lied.

"YOU DO KNOW! ZIM CAN SMELL A LIE!" Zim screeched.

"I don't know but it wasn't my fault." She said. He put his PAK legs away and headed towards Sam's bag.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sam yelled.

Zim pulled out Sam's shotgun. He slowly walked back toward her.

"I want the truth. Now tell me before I kill you." Zim hissed.

"IT WAS ALL MY FAULT! I LEFT AND GIR WANTED TO COME AND WE WERE ON OUR WAY TO AMERICA AND THERE WERE ZOMBIES AND I KILLED THEM BUT WHEN I TURNED AROUND, I PICKED GIR UP AND HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AND I ASKED WHAT WAS WRONG AND HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING AND HIS EYES WERE FADING SO I TOOK HIM BACK HERE, MADE AN ANTIDOTE SAMPLE, GAVE IT TO HIM AND HE ENDED UP LIKE THIS NOW PLEASE DON'T KILL!"

Zim stood there for awhile and just watched as Sam cried out loud.

He looked apathetic. Like he didn't care for her feelings. Like he wanted her to die. This wasn't true and he was going to show it someway.

He tightened his grip on the shotgun and cocked it.

Sam cringed.

"I'M SO SORRY!" she said repeatedly, holding onto Gir. She heard the loud, horrifying crack of the gun.

But she felt nothing.

She opened one eye and then the other. She screamed to see Zim lying on the ground.

She bawled her eyes out. She grabbed his gloved hand and held it tight. She wasn't moving from there. Not for her life.

**OMG are they dead? Will Sam kill herself while Dib watches…because he's cool like that? We here at mysterious mysteries know the real answer; that answer is Maybe. XP Or maybe not. You must review so I can add another chapter and you may find out whether or not Zim and Gir live…Will one make it and not the other?**

**OMG I just had déjà vu.**

**And is the government conning people out of money? OHMAHTALLESTS!**

**I BUY SAUSAGE!**

**No wait…I'm vegetarian.**

**Anyhow, OMG if Zim would have shot Sam, he would have shot himself for sure. REVIEW!**


	14. The taco of life

"Zim…" Sam said with a sob, tears running down her face as she held his gloved hand, which was only slightly bigger than hers. "I'm so sorry."

Dib sat at the end of his bed. He didn't know what to do.

She picked up the shotgun and shakily held it to her head.

She wouldn't be messing up anyone else's lives.

Dib stood up and snatched it from her.

"NO!" Dib screamed.

Sam put her head down.

"What do we do then, genius?"

"I don't know…"

"PLEASE, DIB! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I HAVE LEFT AND I NEED YOU TO HELP ME! I DON'T HAVE ANYONE ELSE! WITHOUT YOU, I'M ALONE AND I NEED YOUR HELP! THINK OF SOMETHING!"

"Well, what can we do? We could take Zim to a hospital…but he has alien organs and they may not know what to do."

Sam looked at Zim. He had a gunshot on the left of his chest.

She didn't say anything.

"Is that a yes?" Dib asked.

Nothing.

"Okay. Yes it is." Dib said.

He grabbed her arm and pulled it. She remained sitting down in that spot. One hand holding Gir, the other holding Zim's hand.

"C'mon, Sam." He said. "If you want to save them, you have to get up!"

She looked zoned out. She was in her own world.

"Sam?" he asked. She came out of her dream phase.

"Huh?" she asked.

"GET UP!"

"Oh, I'm sorry…I…I wasn't paying attention…" she said, getting up and wiping her tears. Dib picked up Zim and Sam held Gir.

They walked out the door. Dib could feel Zim's heartbeat. Dib knew he was alive.

Gir on the other hand…

They continued walking. Who knew where a hospital was? The snow was still light and Zim was getting heavy.

Sam seemed to be in her dream state of staring into some random place but she was still walking.

Her pace began to slow down. And Dib noticed.

"Sam…are you okay?"

No response.

She began walking so slow that her shoes were just dragging in the snow.

Finally, she froze. Without realizing it, she dropped Gir to the ground.

"Sam…?"

She put her hands to her mouth. She began to hyperventilate. Then she screamed louder than Dib had ever heard her scream. Almost like she had been stabbed.

"Sam, wha-"

Her legs gave in and she fell on her knees. She lied down in the fetal position and began to cry.

"I'M SORRY I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" she screamed as tears fell down her face.

That was so irrelevant…

"S-Sam what are you talking about?" Dib asked.

She began to whimper.

"SAM!" Dib yelled.

"I'M SORRY! D-DON'T KILL ME!"

"Sam, no one's going to kill you." Dib said. "Please pick Gir up…"

She jolted up and pointed at Dib.

**"YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU TOO! THEN I'LL BE ALONE AND I-I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO STAY WITH PEOPLE THAT HATE ME! PEOPLE THAT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME! THEY THINK I'M JUST SOME KIND OF MUTATED FREAK WITH TWO DIFFERENT EYE COLORS THAT HAS NO FEELINGS! THEY THINK MY LIFE IS PERFECT BECAUSE I CAN READ AND CONTROL MINDS! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? MY LIFE SUCKS BECAUSE OF IT! I HAVE EMOTIONAL PROBLEMS BUT I BOTTLE THEM IN! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS? AND NOW I'M JUST MESSED UP! AND I ALWAYS WILL BE! BUT NO ONE CARES! AND NOW I'M GOING TO LOSE ZIM AND GIR! WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I LOSE YOU? I'LL BE NOTHING! PEOPLE WALK ALL OVER ME! I'VE…I'VE FINALLY GONE NUTS! AND YOU'RE GOING TO STAY HERE BY MY SIDE THE WHOLE TIME!"**

"Hoo boy…" Dib said, rolling his eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

Dib pried her arms off of him. He slapped her across the face.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, SAM! ZIM AND GIR WILL BE JUST FINE!"

"You promise?" she asked.

Dib hesitated.

"Yes…I promise…" he said. "Now please come on…"

"O-okay…" she said. She picked up Gir and continued to walk.

Finally, they got to a hospital.

Sam went up to the counter.

"Yes, I need to get someone to the ER! His name is Zim and he had a bunch of weird organs donated to him from some weird animals and he got shot by a gun and he's dying and if he dies and his dog dies, I'll be left with a big-headed nut with glasses and then if something happens to him I'll be alone again!"

"Um…okay." She said, taking Zim to a room. Sam held Gir and sat next to Dib.

Sam hugged Gir tight. She took off his hood and opened his head. He was still alive. She saw something blinking in there. She put his hood back on and rocked him back and forth.  
"Please be okay…" she whispered.

The doctor came out.

"Well…it seems Zim has a fifty-fifty chance of making it. Could I see a form of ID please?"

Sam gave her an ID given to her by the government.

"Thank you." The doctor said.

Sam turned to Dib.

"Remember, you promised." She said.

"Yeah, I know." Dib said.

Soon, Dib had fallen asleep. Sam wasn't going to sleep until she knew Zim was okay.

Finally, after many hours, the doctor came back out.

"You guys can see him." She said. Dib opened his eyes a little and went into the small room. Zim wasn't awake but he was breathing.

"Zim…I'm so sorry…" Sam said. "This is all my fault. I should have listened to you. Zim, please live. If not for you or not even me, then live for Alexis and Jason…"

"If there's a third one, name it after me." Dib said with a chuckle. Sam punched him in the arm. Sam took Zim's hand as tears ran down her face.

"I-I love you so much, no matter what I've said or made you think before. You're better than the Tallests. You're a good person…better than me, anyways." She said. "Zim…say something. You're not going to die! Tell me where I went wrong and I won't do it again! I want you to be my idiot. I want to watch you yell at Dib because you're so cute when you're angry. And believe it or not, I want you to point out all my mistakes. Tell me how stupid I am. You can't go…You and me do everything together…"

"If you want me to point out your mistakes, that would be YOU AND I." Zim said, opening his eyes.

"ZIM!" Sam screamed, handing Gir to Dib and hugging Zim.

"Yes, human. I'm here." Zim said.

Sam wouldn't take her arms off of Zim. She began to cry.

"N-never do that again. I thought you were gonna die!"

"Sam-human, I only did that because I couldn't stand seeing everyone in my life suffer. I wanted to end it before I lost control and hurt you. And the Tallests hate me and gave me a fake mission."

"I'm not suffering as long as you're here, Zim." Sam said.

"W-where's Gir?" Zim asked. Dib handed Gir to Sam and she handed him to Zim.

Zim sat up and held him.

"I'm sorry, Gir." Zim said quietly.

The doctor came in.

"Well, your bill-"

"GO AWAY! YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT!" Dib screamed. The doctor walked right back out.

Sam took Gir's little arm and held it.

The doctor came back in.

"You guys are free to go. Zim should be fine." The doctor said.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked.

"I feel a little pain but nothing serious." He said.

They took care of some papers and whatever and they left. They went right back to the hotel. Sam sat in one of the beds with Gir and Zim and Dib sat in their beds.

"Sam-human…" Zim said, walking over.

"What?" she asked.

"Thank you." Zim said, hugging her.

Sam held Gir.

"I don't think he's going to make it…" Zim said. "Should we…put him out of his misery?"

"NO!" Sam said. "There has to be a way!"

"Gir…" Zim said, shaking him a little. "Gir…I'm making waffles."

Nothing.

Dib stood and walked over.

"Maybe we SHOULD put him out of his misery." Dib said.

"Oh, yes, it would decrease the surplus population. No. No, no, Dib. You promised and darn it, Gir is going to live!" ("Yes, it would decrease the surplus population" is a line from scrooge when he's asked if the less fortunate people should just die in the movie A Christmas Carol.)

"Well, what can we do?" Dib asked as Zim went to go get the shotgun.

Sam thought for a bit. She picked Gir up and walked to the fridge. She pulled out a leftover taco and microwaved it. She took it out and waved it in front of Gir's face.

"Gir…I have a taco…when else do you get to eat a taco in Japan? It has…cheese…and beans, and hot sauce, and all that stuff you like." Sam said, tears running down her face. "Gir, please, I have a delicious taco waiting here for you."

Nothing happened and Sam walked towards the fridge to put it in. She had pretty much given up.

"Wait…" Gir said, opening his eyes a little. "Does it have sour cream in it?"

"Yes." Sam said happily with a smile. "It does!"

Gir took the taco and devoured it. Zim dropped the shotgun and ran over.

"G-GIR! How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel…pretty good." He said.

Dib walked over and patted Gir on the head. Sam gave all three of her idiots a hug as she cried tears of joy.

"Domo arigato gozaimashta!" Gir said happily.

"You're welcome." Sam said with a smile, holding him. They happily spun in circles as Sam held his arms.

"Gir, I'm so glad you're okay!" Sam said, sitting on the bed with him.

Gir hugged her.

"I...thought I wasn't gonna wake up…" he said.

"No. I wasn't going to let that happen." Sam said. The sun was already up but so what? Sam wrapped her arms around Gir and they both curled up and fell asleep.

**Yus. Sam went nuts for half the chapter and Zim and Gir are okay now. YOU MUST REVIEW!**

**LOL, Gir was revived with a taco XP**


	15. I dunno wut to call this chapter

(A/N: NEVER, I MEAN NEVER OPEN A HAZELNUT WITH YOUR TEETH! THOSE THINGS GAVE ME A TOOTHACHE! Even though I have really strong enamel and have never had a cavity, my teeth hurt so bad…)

Gir woke Sam up the next morning.

"Sam…" he said.

"W-what is it, Gir?" she asked with a smile.

"Can we go out to eat this morning?" he asked. "Please?"

"Sure, Gir!" she said, slightly tugging playfully at one of his artificial black ears.

"HEE-HEE!" he laughed. She hugged him.

"Gir…I'm sorry about yesterday. Do you…forgive me?" Sam asked.

"It's okay, Sammy! I know it was an accident."

"Thanks, Gir." She said. "You know what? Today is going to be a fun day. Just us four."

Gir smiled and looked over at Zim and Dib who were still sleeping.

"Why don't we go out for dangos then?" Gir asked.

"That sounds fun." Sam said, putting on some teddy bear slippers and walking over to Zim's bed.

"HEY ZIM! WAKE UP! THERE'S A FIRE!"

Zim jolted up.

He angrily stared at her.

"HAHAHAAA!" Sam laughed.

"Sam-human!" he said, getting up and playfully tackling her.

"AUGH! GET OFF OF ME!" Sam said, laughing.

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't." Zim said as he started to tickle her.

"NO! NO! STOP! STAHAP! IT HURTS!" she said, giggling like a nut.

"No." he said. "You woke me up and you're going to PAY!"

Dib sat up and stared at them.

"D-DIB GET HIM OFF OF ME! HAHAHAAAA!" Sam screamed.

"Naw. This is amusing." Dib said.

"PLEASE! IT HURTS! AND IT TICKLES TOO MUCH!" she screamed, trying to pry Zim's hands off of her.

"Okay. I'll stop…on one condition…" Zim said, still tickling her.

"W-WHAT?" Sam asked. "JUST MAKE IT STOP!"

"Zim wants you to never wake him up like that again." Zim said. "Do we have a deal?"

"O-OKAY!"

He let her go and Sam tried to catch her breath.

"You are…SO DEAD!" Sam screamed, grabbing Zim and twisting his arm.

"AH! I GIVE! I GIVE!" He screamed. She let go.

"Now we're even." She said.

Dib stood and stretched.

"I'm hungry." He said.

"Yeah, Gir was just telling me that we should go out to eat breakfast."

"Ah." Zim said. "I too, am hungry."

"Well, let's go!" Sam said. "Breakfast isn't going to eat itself unless you're in America!"

"Sam, we're FROM America." Dib said.

"I know!" Sam said. "Now let's go!"

She ran into the bathroom to get dressed into a school uniform then put on her shoes. Then Dib went in, blah, blah, blah.

"Let's go!" Gir said happily, putting one arm into the air. They walked out the door. It had stopped snowing but there was still snow on the ground.

They walked to a small shop. As they pushed open the clear door, a little bell jingled from the top of the door.

"Konichiwa!" Sam said happily. The worker smiled and said something in Japanese.

They walked to the front and Sam ordered for everyone. They were given their food and Sam thanked the worker.

They took their food and sat down at a table.

"This is so good." Dib said.

"I know, right?" Sam said, biting into her pastry.

Gir smiled.

"I like fooooood…" he said.

"Don't we all…" Zim said.

They finished their food and walked back to the hotel.

"What time is it?" Sam asked.

"Five PM." Dib said, looking at a digital clock next to the bed.

"FIVE?" Sam asked. "No way! Oh, that's right; we didn't get to sleep until the after sun had come up."

"Does that mean we don't get dinner?" Gir asked. Sam grabbed him and hugged him.

"You are so cute!" she said. "We'll get dinner in awhile."

"I'm bored." Zim said. Sam pulled what looked like an iPhone and started to read something.

"Darn it!" she said.

"What?" Dib asked.

"They want to know if I disabled the missiles and killed that guy. What do I…text?"

"Just say you've been held captive." Dib said.

"Okay." Sam said, texting a message and sending it.

They turned on the TV and Sam got another text.

"It says 'We'll be there to help you. Hang in there, Sam.'"

"Crap." Dib said. Sam gave him a glare.

"Okay. No problem." Sam said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "We're still going to have fun. I'm going to check on my phone and see if they have any festivals secluded from the zombies."

She clicked away on her phone.

"The nearest one is…nowhere. They don't have any because the zombie population is growing each day." Sam said with a sigh, petting Gir's head. "I'm sorry."

"Well what are we going to do for the remainder of the day?" Dib asked. Sam did a facepalm.

"I don't know." She said. "I really need to find out why they didn't do anything about the zombies."

"Why don't we do that…tomorrow or something?" Dib asked.

"Okay." Sam said as Gir picked up the phone to call for room service.

He started to order in Japanese.

"Sam…what did he order me?" Dib asked.

"Octopus." She said.

"EW! NO! I'M NOT EATING IT!"

"I'm kidding. He ordered fish."

"Gir, I want negi ramen." Sam said. Gir placed the order and put the phone down.

They turned on the TV and started watching animes with English subtitles.

"I love this show…" Gir said.

"Me too." Sam said.

Soon, room service came and they got their food.

"This is SOOO good…" Sam said.

"I know, right?" Dib said.

"I never want to leave Japan…" Sam said.

They finished their food and continued to watch TV.

Sam looked down at her phone. She had a new message.

_You lied to us. Everyone in the building is dead. Give us the truth before we have to trace you down. And you don't want us to have to_ _track you down because if we find you slacking off somewhere, we have every right to do anything we want to you._

"Well then…" Sam said. "Look who's going to be in big trouble."

"That would be you, Sam-human." Zim said.

"I hope they can't track me down…" she said.

"Well if they do, we'll just hide." Dib said.

"Then they'll find me again."

"You're right." Dib said. "We'll just evade from them until they get tired of following you."

"Dib, that is the STUPIDEST plan I've ever heard. But it might work. Let's try it." Sam said.

"I'm bored." Gir complained.

"I'm tired." Sam said. "Why don't we sleep and then get a fresh start in the morning?"

Everyone agreed and fell asleep.

Early the next morning, Sam woke up tied up in a dark room. She was tied up on the floor and the only light came from a small candle on a table, but this light revealed a woman in a business suit.

"Oh, Sam, you're awake." She said.

"Mrs. Landers…" Sam said. "Out of all my colleagues, why are you here?"

"Why else? We need to fix you up. Apparently brainwashing you did nothing. Listen, Sam…when your DNA was enhanced and altered, there were a few glitches made. Mutations and defects."

"Really?" she asked sarcastically, thinking about her abnormally colored eyes and the fact that if she overused her enhanced strength, she would pass out or possibly die. "Now where are my friends?"

"They're being tested on. We think that the robot may be put to good use for the government."

"Gir?" Sam asked. "Gir can't work for the government? ARE YOU NUTS? Oh, wait, yes you are. You people have ruined my life and you're not ruining my friends'."

"We are definitely going to have to fix you up." Mrs. Landers mumbled.

"Well, since I'm here, explain why there are still zombies out there and you guys moved me on to the next mission." Sam said.

"Well, if you must know, we know EXACTLY how to cure people and dispose of the zombies. But we, as the government also need money for…other things…so we sold small stuff and we're making millions!"

"Can I see my friends now?" Sam asked flatly.

"I'm afraid you won't be seeing them again. Your only friends work for the government. The three normal ones are being tested on, like I said before."

"What kind of tests are you running on them?" Sam asked.

"Painful ones." She said, heading towards the door. "As a matter of fact, I think I'll go see how they're pulling through."

"IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON THEM-"

"I'll be back. Sit tight." She said and walked out the door.

Sam looked down. She wasn't going to risk her life ripping the rope.

Soon, Mrs. Landers came back out. By her side was Gir. His eyes were red and he was in duty mode.

"Oh, Gir, thank god you're okay." Sam said.

"It's time for you to die," Gir said, his eye twitching.

**Omg wut?**

**REVIEW TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!**


	16. Why can't we all just get along? XD

Sam was confused. Gir would never act this way towards her.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"You're going to die a horrible, bloody death today unless you cooperate." Gir said.

"GIR! LISTEN TO YOURSELF! W-WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?"

"Sam, we reprogrammed him to only listen to us. YOUR FRIENDS." Mrs. Landers said.

Sam angrily ripped the rope that had been restraining her, and she let out a scream when she did.

A large blade came from Gir's head and he threateningly walked toward Sam with it. She took many steps back until she ended up with her back against a wall.

This was familiar…

"Gir, you don't realize what you're doing! Y-you-"

"SILENCE, HUMAN!"

Sam was now just about ready to pass out. But she wouldn't let herself.

"Gir, do you want a taco?" Sam asked.

"Earth food is repulsive." Gir said. "Now SILENCE, human!"

Sam began to feel lightheaded.

"Gir, listen to me, you're not supposed to act like this. Where are Zim and Dib?"

"The human and my former master are being put to work." Gir said, before his eyes changed from red to blue, then right back to red.

"What kind of work?" Sam asked.

"Just…work, okay?" Mrs. Landers interrupted. Sam turned to her.

"IF YOU BRAINWASHED THEM, I WILL DECAPITATE YOUR LOUSY FREAKIN'-"

"Chill out, Sam." Mrs. Landers said, giving Gir a gesture that made him put away the blade. "They weren't brainwashed."

"Then what did you do to them? They're definitely not going to work for you WILLINGLY!"

Mrs. Landers sighed.

"Hey, Gir…" she said. "Keep Sam in here. I need to go do some work. If she tries to leave, discipline her, kill her, I don't care what you do."

Gir saluted and fixed his eyes on Sam when the door was closed.

"Now, Gir…you remember me, don't you?" Sam said, trying to stay calm.

"Yes, I remember you. Your stupidity almost had me killed. Do YOU remember?" Gir asked.

"Yes…" Sam said softly. "I'm really sorry."

"You can't stay on task. You're useless. The only reason you can work for the government is because you have something no one else has. Without it, you're absolute garbage. They ran tests on you as an infant. Some were successful, and some caused a few minor mutations and whatnot. You were given away, Sam. No one wants you and no one likes you." Gir said firmly.

"Is…that what goes through that head of yours?" Sam asked quietly. "Have you always thought of me this way?"

"No. I didn't consider this when I was a naïve, ignorant sidekick. I realized it after the government knocked some sense into me."

"Gir…" she said, managing to stop herself from sobbing. "I…I know…and I'm sorry I can't be perfect and I'm sorry I put your life in danger."

"Humph." Gir said. "Does apologizing really make things better?"

"I…I guess not…" She said.

"Nobody ever loved you. And you know it. The only one who's ever had feelings for you is Zim. But he almost killed you with your own shotgun. You're always endangering the lives of the few people you love and I suggest you give up and either resume your miserable life working for the government, or…you can surrender your life to me and I'll take you out of your misery."

Sam let out a high-pitched whimper. Almost like a little scream.

"T-take my life then…" she sobbed. "Just…make it quick."

Gir nodded and was just about to kill her when they heard a loud gunshot from another room. They heard a few screams before the door was kicked open and there was Zim, standing there with a shotgun next to Dib.

Zim ran over, put down his weapon, and hugged Sam. He squeezed her so hard, he was sure she'd break in half.

"Z-Zim…" she choked out. "Are you okay?"

Zim nodded as he let her go.

"You look…sweaty…" Zim said. Sam smoothed her hair back.

Sam ran over and hugged Dib tight. Gir closed and locked the door.

"G-Gir…" Zim said. "What did they do to you?"

"Silence." Gir said, grabbing the shotgun that Zim had put down.

"Gir, don't do anything stupid." Said Sam, the one who had almost given away her life only two minutes before.

"Stupid…" Gir said. "Of course you'd expect stupidity out of me. After all, I've always been treated like a useless piece of crap."

"How do you think I feel?" Sam mumbled, mostly to herself.

"You all deserve to die for the way you treated me."

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Sam asked. "I THINK YOU'RE AWESOME AND I NEVER EVEN HINTED OTHERWISE!"

Gir's eyes turned blue for about three seconds but then they returned to red.

"Maybe you're right, but as for Zim…"

"What?" Zim asked. "Zim never says anything negative about you."

Gir scoffed.

"You're always telling me how horrible and stupid I am. You think I'm useless but you're just as much of a defect as me."

Zim had nothing else to say. He just looked down.

"Okay, Gir…" Sam said. "The government reprogrammed you to think this way. You're not really like this."

"It doesn't matter. They did a good thing."

"No!" Sam said. "The government is our enemy! T-they kidnapped us! They keep following us!"

"They keep following YOU because YOU don't listen." Gir hissed.

"No…it's just that I…I…"

"You what?" Gir asked. "You want the whole world to go YOUR WAY. You want to be a NORMAL GIRL. And all you ever do is complain about it."

"I'm not following this." Dib said.

"MAYBE THAT'S BECAUSE I'M DIRECTING THIS TOWARDS SAM!" Gir snapped, making Sam flinch and hold onto Zim without realizing it. He wrapped his arms securely around her.

"Gir, get a hold of yourself!" Zim exclaimed.

"Silence!" Gir growled angrily. "IF YOU ALL WANT TO LIVE, YOU'LL KEEP QUIET!"

"Gir…" Sam choked out. Her voice became soft as she tried to stay calm. "Just…calm down, put the weapon away, and we'll go have you fixed up, okay?"

"No. I'm afraid it just won't be that easy." Gir said. "I could have killed you already so be thankful that I haven't."

"Gir, we went out for dangos yesterday…wasn't that fun? We…we went to Colorado and we stayed at a hotel…and then we went to Japan but I have no idea where we are but anyway,… wasn't that stuff fun?"

"Yeah, but…HUMAN, QUIT TRYING TO CONVINCE ME TO LET YOU GO!"

"Who said anything about letting me go?" Sam asked. "I just want you to realize that what you're doing is wrong."

"Well save your breath, human, because it's not working!"

Gir had a tight grip on his weapon. It was pointed at Sam and Zim, who was still holding her.

"Well, what do you want us to do? We're just…standing here. And by the way, Gir, although I may have put your life in danger once or twice, just try and count how many times I've saved your sorry butt!"

Gir thought for awhile.

"Well…?" Zim asked. "Now will you just come with us to fix you?"

"Nope. I'm not going to go back to the way I was. I'm much smarter this way. And that makes me a lot happier."

"So are we just going to have to force you to come with us? Because we're not leaving without you." Sam said.

"I'd like to see you try." Gir said with a devious smile.

"Okay." Sam said, rolling up her sleeves and cracking her knuckles. "Gir, I just want you to know that I love you, alright? And this is for your own good…"

"W-What are you doing?" he asked as she began to slowly walk towards him. "GET BACK BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

She kicked him and he flew so far back that his tiny body hit the wall. His eyes turned blue and he stood up. In a few seconds, they were red again.

"You're strong…FOR A GIRL!" Gir screamed. Sam grabbed him by the arm and he dropped his weapon. He began to kick and scream.

"Gir…I want you to take a deep breath…" Sam said.

"NYAAAAAAHHHHHGH!" he screamed, helplessly kicking his legs.

"Gir…I'll make you waffles…" Sam said. "All you have to do is come with us and tell us what room they took you in to do this to you."

"LET ME GO!" he screamed.

"No, Gir. Not until you-"

She felt something sharp go into the hand that she was using to hold him. She looked at Gir and there was a knife coming from his index finger. A large one. She dropped the troublesome robot and held her hand in pain.

"Now that we all understand each other…let's negotiate." Gir said as blood slowly dripped from Sam's hand to the floor. He began to circle them slowly. "Okay, no one is going to leave this room. Anyone who tries will die. If you have to use the restroom, I hope you have a nice little cup handy because no one is leaving. Dib, Zim, you don't have to worry because you'll soon be taken away and dropped out in the middle of nowhere, whether it's desert or snow. Sam, you're going to have to get used to taking orders from me because you're staying with the government, whether you like it or not."

"Save your breath! I'm not staying here!" Sam screamed. Gir stopped circling them and walked up to Sam, looking her in the eyes.

"Is that so?" he asked firmly. She nodded. He took a blade from his head and held it in his tiny hand. "Are you sure?"

"I…um…no?"

"Darn right." Gir said. "Now, until someone else comes in to take care of business, I'm here to supervise you. So don't try anything funny."

"Oh, yes, because we're just going to give in SO EASILY!" Sam said. Gir used the blade he was holding and stabbed her deep in the stomach. She whimpered a little and Zim put his arms around her again.

"Gir!" Zim said. "I am your master! I'm the reason you exist! Please cooperate! You are and always will be the best SIR ever! I'm sorry about anything I've said about you that you didn't like…"

"It's too late for apologies." Gir said.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Dib asked.

"Because I do." Gir said.

"Gir, i-i-it doesn't have to be this way…" Sam sobbed, holding her "Good hand" to where she had been stabbed in the stomach. "Please, listen to us…"

"Hmm…let me think…NO!" Gir said.

"GIR! How are we going to get this through that thick head of yours? WE. NEED. TO. GET. OUT OF HERE!" Dib said.

"You and Zim will be out soon enough. So shut up and cooperate."

"G-Gir…I think I…I-I need to throw up or something…" Said Sam, the one who was bleeding from a vital organ.

"Too bad." Gir said.

"But Gir, it's not very nice to turn on your friends!" Sam exclaimed, frustrated.

"Friends…" Gir scoffed. "We're not friends until you cooperate."

Sam closed her eyes for a second.

"I'm sorry…" she said, throwing a punch to his head so hard, it knocked him out. She looked at Zim and Dib, who were shocked at what she had done.

"L-Let's get out of here…" Zim said.

"I don't know where we are or…or where to go!" Sam said. "For all we know, we could still be in Japan! And either way, we need to fix Gir!"

She picked Gir up and held him in her arms. She was in so much pain but it didn't matter at the time.

"W-We'll go to my base and fix him!" Zim said.

"But-"

"Just come on!" he said, grabbing her arm and kicking the door open. They began to walk down the hall.

"Z-Zim…you're hurting my arm!" Sam exclaimed as Zim pulled her along, Dib following.

He let her go and they walked to the front door. Sam scanned her fingerprint.

"ACCESS DENIED!" the computer said. Alarms began to go off. The people that hadn't been killed started heading towards them. Sam quickly grabbed a dead person who was sprawled out on the floor and scanned their finger. The door opened and they ran out.

"We're definitely not in Japan anymore." Sam said. It looked too much like America. They looked around and Sam hopped in the front seat of a car.

"GET IN!" she demanded. Zim and Dib hopped in and she backed out and began to drive.

"Sam, how do you know how to drive?" Dib asked.

"I play Grand Theft Auto. That's how."

"Hey, I know this street!" Dib said.

"Alright," Sam said. "So we're in the town you guys live in, right?"

"Yeah." Zim said.

"Direct me to the base!" Sam ordered.

"Make a left!" Dib said. Sam did as told.

"Okay, now what?" Sam asked.

"Okay, then go down this street until you get to that light. Then make a right."

Sam turned right and parked by Zim's house. She got out of the car slowly, walked over to Zim's lawn and coughed up a bit of blood before she passed out. Zim looked behind them and spotted Zombies so he picked up Sam and Dib picked up Gir. They walked inside and down the elevator.

They had A LOT of work to do…

**OMGS REVIEW! YUS AND I WILL BE SO HAPPEH!**


	17. Zim is so smrt

**Hellos people. Have you ever eaten pine nuts? Well, lucky for me I did and I must have somehow ingested a bad one (or ten, it feels like) BECAUSE I have the SINGLE WORST bitter taste in my mouth EVER! I don't think that the shadow hog guy could even fix this. If I'm eating something, it has a bitter aftertaste. Same with drinks. This is expected to last around a week. So darn it, be freakin' careful when you eat pine nuts. (I swear, I hadn't had them in so long and the one time I eat them, this happens) Anyway…enjoy the chapter…yech…this is really putting me in a bad mood so I'm gonna get to typing. It calms me down.**

** So anyway…**

Zim sat in his lab chair with a sigh. The base was partially destroyed from the zombies and the security must have gotten rid of them. Dib took Sam somewhere and came back shortly after. When he returned, Zim was simply analyzing Gir for whatever reason, as if he didn't know what to do.

"Anything I can do to help?" Dib asked.

"Go die." Zim said.

"Man, Zim," Dib said as Zim opened Gir's head. "You're getting frustrated already? You barely started!"

"I'm sorry." Zim said quietly. These two words were rarely spoken by Zim and when he said them, Dib began to feel a little bad.

"Should I… go upstairs?" Dib asked.

"If you want to." Zim said as he hooked Gir up to a computer. "W-what the heck happened to Sam?"

"She passed out."

"Yes, yes, I knew that, stupid human! Where is she right now?" Zim asked. And you could clearly hear anxiety in his voice.

"She's on life support in another room. I hope that's fine with you." Dib said.

"How's she doing?" Zim asked.

"She was sort of sleep talking at first. She does that a lot. But anyway, I'm not sure how to stop the bleeding…yeah, I think that's kind of important."

"I think that's pretty important!" Zim said through clenched teeth. He stood and walked into the next room, leaving Gir to reprogram.

He sighed at the sight of a pale girl that he almost couldn't recognize. Why the heck did he love her? She was always getting herself into trouble. Just looking at her made Zim go into the direction of despair. Her shirt was soaked with blood and if it was really Gir's fault, Zim would have killed him, but that wasn't the case. Zim could almost imagine the anguish that Sam must have been feeling, and it was up to him to fix it for the millionth time.

As Zim worked intently on Sam, Dib decided to go upstairs. There was nothing better to do and he felt like a nuisance. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

This was boring. Repetitive.

Meanwhile, Zim was having no luck. If anything, he was making things worse. It was hard to work with someone with such advanced DNA. Her body was basically trying so hard to keep her alive, it was backfiring. Zim had to do something to make sure she lived. An idea crossed his mind.

_No, _he thought. _Who knows how she's going to react if she discovers I did something like that. But then again, what other choice do I have?_

"Computer." Zim said. "Stop her bleeding. Then I want you to wipe everything that isn't normal in Sam's DNA. Just get rid of the mutations and her abilities."

"Zim, you do know that's really difficult and the slightest mistake could-"

"HEY, DO AS I SAY!" Zim ordered. The computer let out some sort of metallic sigh. Reluctantly, it took a blood sample from Sam and began to work on it. Zim sighed and went back to Gir. The computer had finished reprogramming him. Zim flipped a switch on the back of Gir's head. He flinched a little when Gir went into duty mode.

"Gir, reporting for duty!"

Gir's eyes turned blue.

"Perfect." Zim said, smiling a little. "Your memory's fine, right?"

"WAFFLE! WHERE'S MY PIGGY? THE ZOMBIES TOOK HIM, HUH?" he asked.

"Okay. Your memory's good." Zim said.

Gir rubbed his head. Besides the gunshot hole that was there, he felt a small dent.

"W-what happened?" he asked.

"Um…Sam punched you?"

"WHY?" Gir screamed.

"Because you were out of control and she's dying because of you. That's why. Now go upstairs and keep the Dib occupied. Zim has work to do."

Gir happily ran upstairs and Zim went back to where Sam was.

"Editing DNA, ninety eight point eight percent complete." The computer said "Nice." Zim said. He walked over and took Sam's hand in his.

"Editing DNA complete." The computer said. "FYI, very few parts of her DNA were impossible to wipe."

Zim smiled, hoping he had made the right choice and it was actually successful. Well, somewhat.

Sam moaned.

"Just…five more minutes…I promise I'll be up and working by then…" she said groggily without opening her eyes.

"Sam, get up." Zim said, flicking her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and one was green and the other was blue. Just like always.

"Z-Zim…" she said quietly, carefully sitting up and cringing at the great pain this brought her.

"That's my name." Zim said quite proudly.

"W-what happened? I feel funny."

"Gir stabbed you. Remember?"

"GIR! WHERE IS HE?" Sam exclaimed.

"He's upstairs." Zim said.

Sam stood up and held her head. She just stood there like that.

"Is…something wrong?" Zim asked.

"My head…hurts." Sam said.

"Oh." Zim said. "Do you need anything?"

"No…I'm fine…" she said, walking upstairs.

Zim sighed.

"Mind reading ability: Negative." The computer began. "Mind controlling ability: Negative. Eye mutation: Positive. Extra strength: Negative.-"

"Alright. I get it." Zim said.

"I'm required to say this out loud." The computer said and continued. "Mutations in DNA reduced from 35% to 4.1%"

Zim walked upstairs while the computer continued. Everything sounded fine and he wanted to see what everyone was up to.

"Loss of memory: Negative. Brain tumor: Positive. Amount: one- currently spreading. Damage: Possibly fatal." (A/N: ha-ha! Too bad.)

The computer sighed when it was done saying everything aloud. Zim would never learn to listen…

Meanwhile, Zim had just gotten upstairs and found everyone on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, Zim." Dib said.

"Hi." Zim said awkwardly. "So…do we have any plans?"

"Dispose of the zombies. Get the vaccine and give it out." Sam said.

"How are we gonna do that if we fail every time we try?" Zim asked.

"I dunno." Sam said. "Why don't we come up with a plan…after a nap…"

She curled up and pulled Gir next to her. Zim had guessed that they had already made up.

"Sam, you were sleeping a few minutes ago." Zim said. When he had finished that sentence, she was already asleep.

Dib sighed.

"Some part of me…wants to see what's going on at my house…"

"Why don't we go check it out then?" Zim asked.

"Sure!" Dib said.

Zim began to shake Sam lightly.

"Sam-human…get up."

She opened her eyes and stood up.

"What were we doing?" she yawned.

"We're going to see if Dib's house is safe. If it is, we can hide there."

"Okay." Sam moaned. They walked out the door unarmed. They started to run towards Dib's house. When Zim and Dib looked behind them, they noticed Sam was about ten feet behind them. Normally she ran WAY faster than them.

They began to breathe heavily as they ran into the house, Sam breathing the heaviest.

The house was dark. Probably because no one was paying bills.

They could hear footsteps. They were slow. Zim wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. Just in case.

"Oh my gawd." Sam said as a figure stepped into the only light, which was given off by a small opening in the curtain. They could now clearly see a zombie with purple hair and a video game in one hand.

Hmm…who could it be?

**Yes I wonder who…AW, C'MON IT'S SO EASY! Anyhow… REVIEW!...Yechhhhhhhh…the taste…DX**


	18. Lol I finally updated xD

Dib gasped.

"Gaz…" he said quietly. He ran to his room and came back out with a baseball bat.

"W-Wait Dib!" Sam said, grabbing the bat in the middle of his swing. "Do you…notice something about this zombie?"

Dib looked over and the Gaz zombie walked to the couch and began to play her video game.

"She's not…biting anyone." Dib said.

"Exactly." Sam said. "But a zombie would listen to us if we ordered them to do something. LIKE HELP US!"

"Okay then." Dib said. "We'll go with your plan I guess."

Well, they didn't do much for the rest of the day. They sat and talked.

"Nice day." Sam said. "Now make me a sandwich."

"You don't have to be so demanding." Dib said. He simply looked at her and she looked him in the eyes.

"Sam-human, what are you doing?" Zim asked.

Seconds later, she held her head in pain.

"What's wrong? Trying to control my mind a bit too hard?" Dib asked with a devious smile. Sam shook her head.

"I…feel like I just hit my head against a wall…" she said, holding her head. And yes, she was wondering why she couldn't read or control Dib's mind. But she was sure this was temporary due to the fact that she was tired and probably just needed a good sleep.

"Oh…" Zim said. He had no idea how she'd react when she found out that she was never going to read another mind again.

(Probably)

"Are you guys hungry?" Dib asked.

"I'm SLEEPY." Sam said. She laid on the couch and fell asleep immediately.

"Is that…normal?" Dib asked after he heard her snore lightly.

"Probably not." Zim said.

"What did you do to her?" Dib asked.

"I…THAT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN, DIB-HUMAN!"

"She's my friend too so I think I should know." Dib said.

"I…made her a normal girl. Like she wanted." Zim said.

"What do you mean?" Dib asked, worry to his voice.

"I may or may not have taken away her mutations and abilities."

"Oh. Now we're dead. Without her advantages, we won't be able to fight those zombies." Dib said angrily.

"Yeah, but the government won't be after her!" Zim said.

"You're right but…wait a minute…YOU actually did something that thoughtful for someone else?" Dib asked. "WOW. You really do love her!"

"Yeah, yeah, Dib-stink." Zim said. Gir giggled a little.

"Hey, when you guys have kids, will they be like half alien?" Dib asked. Zim growled.

"We're not having kids." He mumbled.

"Yeah you are." Dib said.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Hey, Zim, do you notice something?" Dib asked.

"What is it, Dib-human?" Zim asked with bitterness to his voice.

"Sam…isn't sleep talking." He said. Zim looked over and she was sleeping silently. He had never seen her look so peaceful in her sleep. But still, something didn't seem right.

She turned with a small moan, which sounded like she was in a bit of pain. Zim sighed and put his hand to her head, possibly to help her calm down. But when he put the slightest bit of pressure to her head, she whimpered and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I don't wanna go…not now…" she moaned.

"There she goes." Dib sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Shh." Zim said. He wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I'm not ready…I'm scared…what if I get hurt?" she said quietly, still in a dream state. "Where will I stay?...W-what if I get bitten? No one's gonna do anything about it…"

Zim looked at Dib.

"What do you think she's dreaming about?" he asked.

"Unicorns." Dib said sarcastically. "What do you think? She's obviously thinking about the day she started her zombie mission."

"Please don't make me go…I'll do anything else. I'll be a good girl, I promise…" Sam mumbled. Zim wanted so badly to wake her up and give her a hug. But he couldn't do that. He knew how tired she was. She had a horribly rough day.

"I'm hungry." Gir whined. Zim put his finger up in a peremptory gesture.

"I…"

Sam stopped talking and curled into a little ball. Dib made a gesture towards his zombie sister and she went into the kitchen to make Gir a sammich.

"You know what?" Dib asked.

"What, Dib-worm?" Zim responded quite callously.

"Ever since you began to like Sam, you stopped hating me. It's like she somehow…made you less…I dunno, stressed out." Dib said, a smile on his face.

"Whatever." Zim said, rolling his eyes. "Maybe it's just that you haven't been acting as stupid as usual lately."

Sam slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She stretched her arms and yawned. She stared at Zim and Dib, as if she had been listening to the conversation.

"So…" Zim said. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not too well." Sam said. She held her head in pain. "I feel weird."

"In what way?" Zim asked, so much concern in his voice that Dib giggled.

"Well for one, my head hurts. And I feel like I'm gonna heave o-or something…" Sam said. "I've always had a pretty good immune system so it's probably nothing to worry about."

"Hmm…" Dib said, putting a finger to his chin. "Do you think it's because you affected her-"

"25 KILL STREAK ON BLACK OPS!" Zim said. "Sorry I'm really bad at it and I messed up your records when I played it."

"Um…I don't have…Black Ops…" Sam said.

"Oh." Zim said. "Well, we uh…got you drunk and you went into a coma and just woke up."

"I'm not stupid, Zim." Sam said.

"Oh. Okay." Zim said. Everything became quiet.

"Sooooooooooo…" Dib said to fill the silence.

Gir came out of the kitchen with a sammich.

"I LIKE POTATOES!" he screamed, hugging Sam and sitting on her lap.

"Cool." She said. "Hey, Dib. You don't mind if we use your sister as a weapon to go against the government, do you? We need to go over there again to get the antidote because I'm starting to think that I shouldn't chase zombies anymore."

"Sure. Whatever." Dib said. "She's undead, anyway."

Sam took a Tylenol and put on her shoes.

"Where do you think you're going human?" Zim asked.

"I'm going to get the antidote. I'll be back soon." She said. "C'MON, GAZ!"

Gaz slowly walked towards the door and followed Sam out. The room was filled with awkward silence.

"You know we have to follow her." Dib said.

"Yeah." Zim said, standing and following Dib out the door.

**I was sick when I wrote most of this chapter. Sorry if it's not as good. I promise the others will be better. I'm still kind of sick so…yeah.**

** REVIEW THOUGH!**


End file.
